Thanks for the memories
by N. Halifax
Summary: Ch.12 is up! Olivia runs into her former fiance we heard about in Intoxicated. Casey starts dating Chester. Story is centered around the ladies. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For this story I'm trying something new. The whole story will be written in different people's point of view. Only the flashbacks will be in 3rd person. Enjoy!

**Casey's POV**

I stared at the rain pouring down the window for almost five minutes. I was lying in a pair of arms that were very soft and warm. I was milking the moment. It wasn't every day I got comfort from a man.

I felt him shift a little but he was still holding me. I guess I found myself a cuddler. Perfect. I looked over my shoulder and he was sleeping soundly. It was pretty cute how he asked me out in the squad room. Fin gave him a mean look but that was protective. Yes, I slept with Detective Chester Lake.

His arms were around my waist and his chin was resting against my shoulder. He was softly breathing against my dark strawberry hair. I really think I should settle on a color. Blonde is out for sure. I'm pale as it is.

Suddenly my thoughts about my hair got scared away by the cell phone ringing. There it went. My moment I was enjoying. All gone because of work.

Lake…Chester. I needed to get used to calling him by his first name. No one likes it when someone they have sex with call them by their last name. God forbid I have someone call me Novak during sex or kissing. Can you say awkward?

Chester let out a cute groan and started to turn to find his phone. He turned toward the floor on his side to find his pants. The phone kept ringing. He turned toward me and gave me a kiss on the temple. "Morning"

I smiled a little and laid where I was as he finally grabbed his pants from the foot of the bed. Nice muscular back for sure. Good catch Casey! He talked into his phone for a little bit before hanging up. He turned to look at me. "Sorry, I have to go."

I nodded a little. Say something. "No big deal." Oh you suck. Not that. Something good so he will want to see you again. Oh my god I'm coming up blank. He gets off the bed. Say anything! Something! "Last night was fun." And now you are a whore. Great.

He looks over at me with a smile. My god that is a gorgeous smile. Yum! His small Mohawk he has is a little messy but pretty good considering the great sex we had. "Well I'm glad you had fun also. Can I call you?" Score! Go Casey you pimp! Ok stop it you dork.

"Yeah." I know I'm sporting a cheesy grin now. "You got my number right?" Don't be too desperate now.

"Yeah." He nods as he pulls his jeans over his boxer briefs. Those are tight jeans but I did always have a thing for rocker guys. I feel like doing a happy dance right now but I can be cool with company around. Hot company.

I nod and grab my tank top from my dresser that I can reach from the bed. I sat up a little and pulled it on as Chester got his shirt. I couldn't help but look at him as he pulled that on also. That was kind of tight also but it was a good thing since he had a nice body.

I quickly looked away as he turned to look at me. "So are we telling anybody about this? You know…us." Wow. Us? There was an us already? Why was I not aware of this us he talking about?

"Oh…um…I don't know." Sometimes being honest wasn't always good. "Excuse me." I bailed out before another 'us' question came out. I went to the bathroom and closed the door. Breath. Why was this so nerve wrecking? Oh yea. Because I slept with the guy I work with. There we go.

I find jeans I left there after a shower couple nights ago and pull them on. I knew not to throw these jeans in the laundry. It's like I knew I was going to get laid. I look around and find my hoodie behind the door. I guess that will work. I pull it on and it shows a little of my stomach when I move. Perfect. I quickly run a comb through my hair and go outside before he leaves.

Chester is now fully clothed and his shirt is tucked into his very slim and lean waist. I want to touch again! So damn hot. I try my best not to bite my bottom lip looking at him. He has a gun holster that goes over his shoulder. Man that is hot.

He looks up and smiles again. Oh my god stop smiling you are making me giggly! "I should get going." He tells me with a nod. "You mind if I use your bathroom? My hair is messy."

I suppress my grin and nod. "Sure. Go ahead" I move away a little. He walks past me and goes into my bathroom. He still smells good even after sweating all night. This guy is something else. I slept with him. Score.

I go to the kitchen and start making coffee. Chester comes out a couple minutes later with his nice, black leather jacket on him. He is making me get hot once again. "I have to go. I'll call you later." He comes closer. I mean right next to me. He leans a little and gives me a small kiss on the lips.

I don't hesitate. I kiss him back. Nice lips also. Oh that was a hot kiss. I think I felt a little tongue also. He smirks a little and goes out of my apartment. Is it ok if I pass out now? I finish the coffee and start making breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olivia's POV**

I sat in the squad car for what seemed forever. Elliot was by me and he was ready to knock out. We were on a stake out that seemed like eternity. I sipped my coffee even if it did nothing. Runs right through me.

Suddenly John's voice comes over the radio. "He is heading toward you unit one."

This got me and my partner to sit up a little. The rain wasn't helping the situation since I loved to sleep when it rained. I grabbed the radio. "Copy that. We have visual." I put it down again spotting the teenage boy we were supposed to arrest. "See him?"

Elliot nodded. "We taking him?"

I kept looking for a second or two before nodding. "Lets go." We both went out of our cars and closed the door. Elliot went to the sidewalk and I walked straight to the little brat. "Hey can I talk to you?" I asked and held up my badge.

The kid looked at me for a second before stopping in his tracks. I spotted him glance over his shoulder at Elliot. Smart kid. He slowly held up his arms. Without any warning he took off running through the alley.

Son of a bitch. I ran right after him and Elliot went to get the car. This is the last thing I need. Oh I hate my jobs sometimes. Running at 5 am is not so fun. Especially when it was drizzling.

The kid jumped over a fence. Fast little mother fucker. I jumped the fence also. I speeded up a little and grabbed the back of his baggy jacket. I pulled him back and pushed him against the wall. "Ok" I caught my breath. "That wasn't nice Derrick"

"Suck my-" I applied more pressure on him.

"You don't want to finish that." I warned him.

I spotted Elliot pull the car over by me and the little prick. I pulled the little punk off the wall and dragged him to the car.

"Get off me you bitch! I didn't do anything!" He yelled. Why am I always the bitch? Jesus Christ. I do have feelings you know?

"Derrick Donnelly you are under arrest for the rape of Chloe Bernard. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law-" Suddenly he cut me off.

"I have the right to an attorney. If I cant afford one, one will be provided to me. I do understand these rights as they have been read to me." He finished with a smug smile. Oh how gladly I would smack that grin off his face.

Elliot opened the back door with a small smile seeing I was annoyed I had to chase this kid. He pulled out his cuffs and put it on Donnelly seeing I was pissed I could probably slam them on. A lawsuit we didn't need.

I went to my side and got in. Derrick kept looking at me. I didn't care. He was just a rapist. A teenage rapist. 17 years old. Crazy.

Elliot got in to drive. We all kept quiet when suddenly Derrick spoke up. "You're kind of hot" He told me. Oh a complament from him. Oh how I'm falling in love. I said nothing. "For a cop at least. But I do like them feisty."

"Shut up Donnelly." Elliot told him.

Derrick laughed. "Oh c'mon you guys never rocked the boat together? Not even once after a hard case?"

I glared over at him. "We deal with rapists like you all day."

He laughed again. He moved closer to the rails. "Can I see your badge again m'am?"

I let out a deep breath and showed him to get him to shut up. "Done?"

He nodded. "So Olivia huh?"

"That's Detective Benson." I ordered.

"Olivia Benson. That's a hot name to yell out during sex." He turned toward Elliot. "Was it fun screaming her name? Or did she scream your name? She does look like a screamer"

I put my feet firmly on the ground knowing what Elliot was going to do. Elliot suddenly hit the brakes and made Donnelly slam his head on the metal guards. I smirked a little. "Opps" Elliot teased.

"Oh c'mon" Derrick groaned. He sat back in his seat properly. "You guys are no fun." He sat there and kept quiet the rest of the way to the precinct.

We finally got there and led him inside. John and Fin let out small laughs seeing the small red marks on Derricks face knowing exactly what happened.

Elliot took Derrick to the interrogation room in the back as I put my coat on a hanger. Casey came into the squad room. I instantly noticed her different look. Her hair had more volume as if she didn't sleep on it. She looked somewhat tired but had a little glow and sparkle in her green eyes. Oh I think someone got some last night.

"You guys get that guy on the Bernard case?" She asked.

I nodded. "Seventeen years old." I tried to hide my smile waiting for the right time to ask who was the lucky guy.

"The perp is seventeen?" She questioned. I nodded to confirm. "Make sure he has his parents present. I don't want this to be thrown out for something stupid."

I nodded even if I knew the procedure. I sat at my computer and searched the little brat. "He doesn't have any parents." I told our lawyer.

"Who is the guardian?" She asked.

I looked at the screen again. "His uncle. Edward Donnelly." Wow that name sounded familiar. Too familiar. I bet he was a rapist also. Probably ran in the family.

Casey nodded. "Give him a call. Have him come down."

"Yes master" I teased my best friend with a smirk before grabbing the phone on the table.

I dialed the number and tapped my pen as I waited for someone to answer. Suddenly the ringing stopped and what seemed like a little girl answered. "Hello?"

My voice instantly softened. "Hi. I'm looking for Edward Donnelly. Is that your dad?"

"Yes." The girl answered me. So cute. Couldn't be more then five I guessed by the voice.

"Can I talk to your dad?"

"Daddy is cleaning up the cereal I spilled now. But what's your name?"

I couldn't resist to smile. "Olivia. Can daddy get the phone? It's kind of important."

There was some clutter over the phone and then a man's voice answered. "I'm sorry about that. She likes to answer phones. This is Edward Donnelly."

I recognized that voice. Don't know where but same voice. "Hi, this is Detective Benson at Manhattan SVU. We have you as the guardian for Derrick Donnelly."

"Oh man. What did he do now?"

"Um…well…we sort of need you down here. We can't address the issue without a guardian since he is underage." I answered. This seemed like a good guy. I wasn't going to tell him about the rape until he was here in person.

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you."

We both hung up the phones. I spotted Casey wasn't around. "Where's Novak?" I asked John.

"Think she went to the little girl's room." He answered me. I nodded with a smile and got up to find her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casey's POV**

I stared at the hickey on my neck in the bathroom. How did I not see this when I left the house? I kept staring at it not sure what to do. I had no make up with me.

I heard a very familiar, evil laugh by the door. I turned my head and spotted Olivia with her micheavous smirk. I was busted.

"What you got there counselor?" She asked and crossed her arms on her chest. I swear that women was blessed. Even I looked at her breasts half the time. Imagine the guys.

"Nothing." I answered stupidly. Because of course a detective will believe me.

She came to my side. "Looks like a rash" She told me. "From some guy's mouth." She let out a small chuckle. She loved to make fun of me that's for sure.

"Shut up." I told her and tried to cover it with my hair.

"Who is this vampire after my friends neck huh?"

I looked over at her. "Are we in high school or something?"

"You tell me." She teased with another laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "At least I'm getting some."

She smirked. "Mature."

"I thought so." I countered with a smirk also.

"So who was it? One night stand? Boyfriend you haven't told me about?"

"No and not sure for now." I answered. I didn't know if Chester was going to be my boyfriend. I wasn't complaining but it was only the second date. Oh that's great. I slept with him on a second date.

"Who is it?" She asked. Suddenly I noticed her smile got bigger. Oh god she figured it out. "Wait…that guy that asked you out in front of Fin? The guy with the gut thing?"

I didn't say anything. That's great. I'm dating gut boy. At least I can tease him about that. Oh that would be cute. Oh my god stop! "Well"

Olivia's mouth dropped. "The scrawny guy?"

"He isn't scrawny" I defended. "He is just slim."

"Well you would know."

"You tell one of the guys this I swear I will not talk to you for a very long time." I threatened. Oh look at me getting all powerful. Oh please let this work.

"Ok, ok." She nodded. "He is cute. Weird but cute."

"He isn't weird Olivia." I defended again. "You just don't know him. He is really sweet."

"Yea, around the neck." She smiled and fixed the collar of my shirt to hide my hickey. "There you go. Just tell him to relax around the neck. Be safe also."

"Thank you mom." I teased.

Olivia rolled her eyes and left the bathroom. I grinned being glad she approved. Or I think she just approved. Whatever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olivia's POV**

I walked back to the squad room from the bathroom and smiled a little seeing Lake in the hall. He looked confused why I was looking at him but I said nothing and went to my desk.

I sat there for a couple minutes when I heard the doors open. I looked up and spotted a tall man standing there. He was very handsome and had on faded jeans, a gray hoodie with a leather jacket over it. "Can I help you?"

He looked over at me. I have seen those green eyes before. I knew this man. "Yea." He nodded. "I'm looking for my nephew. Little scrawny guy with baggy clothes. He talks a lot."

I smirked a little "Derrick Donnelly?"

"Yes." He nodded and walked over to me. "Were you the one that called?"

I got off my chair. "Yeah. Olivia Benson." I put my hand out.

He softly took it. "Olivia Benson?" I nodded. He kept looking at me suspiciously. I pulled my hand away from him.

"I'll show you where Derrick is." I told him. This guy was freaking me out. I started to go toward the interrogation room.

"Via?"

I stopped and didn't move. No one called me that except one person. The man I almost married. I turned around to look at him. I swear my heart skipped a beat looking at him. We were engaged until my mother ruined it all.

"Ed Donnelly?" He held out his arms. "Don't remember me? You called me Eddie"

I slowly nodded. I loved to switch up forms of his name. Edward was when we got in fights. Eddie when we fooled around or were having fun. Ed was when we just talked. Then we had a bunch of nicknames for each other. "Didn't recognize you at first."

He nodded a little. "You're a cop now? Like you always wanted?"

I nodded once again. "Yeah." He knew everything about me. I spent nights just talking to him.

"How's your mom? I know I was her favorite."

"She's dead."

His smirk went away. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that rudely at all. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I nodded. "You of all people shouldn't feel sorry." I motioned for him to follow. "C'mon Derrick is waiting."

He said nothing and followed me down the hall. "You look good."

"Thanks. You too." I smiled a little at him and then we both kept quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

I followed Olivia down the hall in the police station. I think she got prettier as the years passed. She was hotter then back in college. Well I was in college; she was in high school at the time.

We got to a small room with a window that could be seen into another room. Derrick was just sitting at a table in the other room as two men stood by mirror and watched him.

"This is Derrick's uncle." Olivia introduced me. "Edward Donnelly. Mr. Donnelly this is captain Cragen and Detective Stabler." It was weird hearing her call me Mr. Donnelly. Very strange.

I shook hands with both men. I was used to this. Derrick was a problem child since he was born. No conscious. No morals. I hated his guts but I was the only guardian he had so I did my best to keep him in line. "What did he do?"

Stabler exchanged looks with Olivia. I sensed it was something pretty major. Normally cops just told me. Tress-passing. Cherry bombs. Fights. Disorderly conduct. You name it; my nephew did it. "He raped one of his classmates." The male detective answered.

I stared at him for what seemed a lifetime. I was still trying to understand what I was told. Rape? Derrick? I wasn't surprised but I never thought he would go that far. "What?" I looked over at Olivia. I trusted her. At least I did before.

"He raped and beat a 14 year old girl." She answered me. Her voice was soft and caring like it was when she broke up with me because of her mother.

I didn't know how to react. He was 17. He was already a man. A 14-year-old girl is a baby. What the hell is wrong with him? "Can I talk to him?"

Stabler and the captain exchanged looks. I could feel Olivia look at me and slowly put her head down. "Go ahead" Stabler told me.

I walked past Olivia and went into the room. Derrick looked up at me right away. I hated this kids guts. He was my sister's son but she passed away when he was only ten. He never met his father so I was the father figure. "Hey Derrick" I closed the door behind me.

He did that little smirk that showed he didn't care what trouble he was in. "What are you doing here?"

"You know the routine. You get in trouble, Uncle Eddie comes to bail your ass out." I sat across him. "You raped a 14 year old girl you sick freak?"

"I didn't hear her complaining. She just made up the rape thing because I popped her cherry and her daddy found out." He told me and placed his hands on the back of his neck. "So when you getting me out of here?"

"I am not." I told him strictly. "I'll hire you a lawyer. The second you turn eighteen I don't want you near my daughter. You understand me Derrick?"

"Yes. Your precious little Angel. All you care about is that little brat."

I got off the chair. I had to get out of there before I punched in the face. "If you didn't rape a little girl then I would care about you also. You are dead to me." I new that was a big insult for him since that's what he told people when he was mad. He hated it when someone mocked him

Suddenly Derrick lunged across the table and slammed me against the window. I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him back on the table. I punched the table right by his face to scare him. He slugged me across the face.

I heard the door open suddenly and someone pulled me off. Stabler and Cragen grabbed Derrick and cuffed him. Olivia was holding me back. Her hands were on my chest. I caught my breath and wiped the blood on my lip. "Do what you want with him." I told them and walked out the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olivia's POV**

I glanced at Elliot and the captain before following Eddie out the interrogation room. I went to the men's bathroom knowing he was probably there. I didn't really care. I was in the guy's bathroom before.

I opened the door slowly and spotted him washing his face. He took off his leather jacket and it was thrown on the sink. I went in and waited for him to finish washing his face.

He grabbed some napkins and wiped his face. He finally turned around and stopped seeing me there. "You know this is the Men's bathroom right?"

I nodded a little. "Yeah. No big deal though."

He nodded a little. "About the whole Derrick thing in there-"

"It was self defense. Don't even worry about it." I told him. He was the same man. He didn't think before his actions.

He slowly grabbed his jacket. "It was nice seeing you again."

I nodded this time. "You too. So you have a daughter now?"

"Yeah." He smiled a little at the mention of her. He did always want kids. "She's going to be four in a couple of months. What about you? Got some little Benson's running around?"

I laughed at that. I didn't have time for a date. Time to reproduce was even worse. "No. No kids."

"Married?"

"No." I shook my head. "You?"

"Separated. On the way to divorce." He answered with a shrug.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Well that sucked. I felt bad for him. What girl would leave him? Well except me. "Who filed for it?"

"I did. She was hardly home and it just didn't work anymore. Were still friends because of Angel. Our daughter."

I nodded at that. At least he was a good father.

"Do you want to have dinner sometime? Catch up maybe?" He questioned. Well that would be an awkward dinner. We went through so much together that we saw the best and worst together.

"Edward…I don't know. I mean there is so much-"

"I don't bite Olivia. One dinner. As old friends." He cut me off. Old friends. We were more then old friends.

"One dinner." I agreed.

He pulled out a card from his wallet and gave it to me. "There is my number. Even if you already have my number since you were able to track me down." He smiled that vicious smile that made me get butterflies when I was 16.

I looked at the card. Edward Donnelly. Charm Catering. "You cater?" I ask with a small smile.

He laughed. "Oh god no. I just own the place. I provide financial stuff but my employees do the rest. I don't know how to bake a cake but it's my business."

I nodded. Impressive, Eddie Donnelly was a businessman. "That's pretty cool."

"You should stop by sometime. I'm always there anyway."

"Maybe I will." I winked a little at him and went the out the bathroom. Even though that was all done in a men's bathroom it was pretty fun.

_Flashback_

_Sixteen year- old Olivia walked down the hall to her mother's college. She knew her schedule so she knew which classes she had now and where to find her. She got the big door and heard it was quiet. She was so used to this she knew what lesson plan her mother had._

_She knocked on the door. She heard her mother approve. She quietly went into the room and spotted the room full of college students. All were quiet and writing an essay. Olivia spotted one boy stop writing his essay and watch her. _

_She ignored it and went over to her mother at her desk. She pulled out a paper from her backpack and gave it to her mother. "You forgot to sign it this morning." She whispered._

_Serena looked up at her daughter and signed the girl's permission slip for a field trip. "Get to school." Her mother warned. _

_Olivia said nothing else and went out of the room. She could still that same boy looking at her. As she left the room the bell rang. It was early in the morning before Olivia's high school started. The college classes started earlier. _

_  
Olivia went out of the college and headed to the bus stop._

"Benson!" Someone yelled after her. She turned around and noticed the same boy from her mother's class. She kept walking as he pushed his way through the crowd of students and caught up to her. "Hi."

"_Hi." Olivia said quietly. The boy was obviously older her and was very cute. She held her books to her chest and kept walking. _

"_You're Ms. Benson's daughter right?" He asked._

"_Yeah." She answered. "Look I can't get my mom to raise your grade. Don't bother."_

_He laughed a little. "I have an Academic Scholarship. Straight A's." He answered. "I'm Edward Donnelly." He put his hand out. _

_Olivia looked at his hand and then him. "Nice to meet you." She shook his hand and felt a little tingle in her stomach._

"_Do you have a name or do I call you Benson the whole time?"_

"_Olivia." She answered. "It's Olivia."_

"_Olivia." He repeated and nodded. "That's a nice name."_

"_Thank you." _

_Edward noticed they were standing by the bus stop. "Do you need a ride somewhere?"_

"_Public Transportation." Olivia smirked a little and put her head down. _

"_I don't have any classes until twelve. I can drive you."_

"_No thank you."_

_He nodded a little. "Can I stand here with you until the bus gets here then?"_

"_It's public property. Stand wherever you want."_

"_Ok I will." He step a closer to her. _

_Olivia stepped back. He smiled and stepped closer again. She moved away. "What do you want?" She asked finally. _

"_I just wanted to talk to you." He answered and stepped away. "Where does this bus go?"_

"_To 34__th__. Across the street from Lexington High School." Olivia answered and kept quiet again._

_The bus finally pulled over to the curb. Olivia kept her head down and got on the empty bus._

_Edward got on also and sat right across Olivia. Olivia looked up at him. "What are you doing?"_

"_Riding the public bus." He answered. _

_Olivia said nothing and opened her History book to study. _

"_What you reading?" Edward asked. Olivia held up the cover and ignored him. "History. Cool. You like history?"_

"_I don't care. It's a class so I have to like it."_

_Edward kept quiet and tapped his foot on the floor. "Are you always this shy?"_

"_Yes." She answered. "I like to keep to myself ok?"_

"_Ok" Edward answered and kept quiet. He stuck his hands in his hoodie and watched her. _

_Olivia finally looked up being annoyed he kept looking at her. "What do you want seriously? Why are you harassing me? Did my mom fail you on a test so now you're taking it on me? What do you want?"_

"_I want a date," he answered honestly. _

_Olivia stared at him in shock. She never had anyone ask her on a date. She was so quiet that half her school didn't know she existed. Especially the good- looking boys. "Oh."_

"_I didn't mean to harass you." He said quietly and moved to the back of the bus. He sat in the back and stared out the window._

_Olivia closed her book feeling like a complete bitch. She shoved it in her backpack and went to sit in the back also. She left a seat between them and sat on the other seat. "I'm sorry." _

_He looked over at her. "For what?"_

"_Being mean. I'm not used to guys hitting on me."_

_He looked confused. "You're not? I thought you were just being annoyed cause you have a boyfriend. You're beautiful so I figured you were taken but I had to try."_

_Olivia looked at him in shock. She never got called beautiful. Except the men her mother brought home but she was scared of them. She wasn't of this one. "You think I'm beautiful?" _

"_Yeah." He nodded. "Look there is this party going on tomorrow night at my dorm. I mean if you wanted to go with me that would be cool. If you want of course." _

_Olivia just looked at him. She wasn't sure about going to a college party with a complete stranger. But something about this boy being her mother's student was compelling her to get to know him. "Um…ok…but my mom can't know about it."_

_He nodded. "Sure." He dug through his pocket and found an old receipt and a pen. He wrote his number on it. "Just give me a call anytime. I can pick you up for the party or you can take the bus." He smiled a little._

_Olivia smiled and took the paper. "Thanks." The bus stopped in front of Olivia's school. She got up. "I have to go."_

_Edward nodded. "Ok. Does this bus go back to the college cause I have no idea where I am right now?"_

_Olivia smiled finding him very cute. "Yeah. You have two more stops before it goes back to the college. Hope you make it on time for your classes." _

_He bit his lip and nodded. "It was worth it."_

_Olivia blushed. "Bye." She waved and got off the bus. _

_Edward quickly got on the other side of the bus to watch her go into the school. He smiled and sat down hoping she would call him. _

_End Flashback_

**Casey's POV**

Chester walked me to my door after our dinner. I had on a nice black, knee length dress that was against my body. I actually got some tan this summer so I didn't look a zombie. Thank god. Damn my light complexion.

I stopped at my door and got my keys from my purse. I turned to look at my date. "I had a nice time tonight."

He smiled that huge grin of his. He gave me the butterflies. Or maybe my feeling was a little south. "So did I. And you were right, you aren't a cheap date."

I couldn't help but flash my flirty smirk. "Well I did give you a warning."

"Yes you did." He nodded and gave me a kiss on my lips. "Goodnight Casey"

Oh there goes that feeling again. Maybe I didn't want a goodnight just yet. I wasn't that tired that I was going to sleep as soon as I got in there. "You want coffee?"

"You know coffee does keep you up."

"I don't think it's past my bedtime." Why couldn't I stop smiling around this guy? Stop it Casey! "Unless you're past yours."

He smirked a little and bit his bottom lip. "I think I can stay past curfew for you."

"Is that right?" I unlocked the door and went in. "I should feel special shouldn't I?"

"Yes you should." He answered cockily. Why did his cockiness just turn me on? Maybe I did have a thing for guys who were arrogant. No. That's Olivia, not me.

"Well then I do." I tossed the keys on my kitchen counter top. I liked staying home much better. It was more comfortable and I didn't have to worry about that hickey on my neck. Speaking of that. "You know you left a little mark on my neck from last night."

Chester sat on the couch and looked at me. He had on a nice blazer and his tight shirts. And those damn tight pants I loved for some reason. "I did?"

"Oh yes." I went over to him and tilted my neck. I moved my dress strap that went diagonally around my neck. "Right there."

"I can't see. Come closer." He held out his arms. I knew what he was doing but I didn't mind at all. I moved closer. "Where is it?" He took my face in his hands and placed another kiss on my neck. "There?" Predictable, cute bastard.

I sat down by him and took his hand. Two could play this game. I placed his hand on my neck and let him glaze his fingers down my neck. "There."

He kissed my neck again. "Right here?"

"Damn it Chester, I'm buying you glasses." I teased with a smirk. I couldn't help but ruin his moment. That's what I did. Maybe that's why I was single. Too bad, I'm not changing.

He laughed a little and pulled me closer. "Sorry about the hickey. I can give you another on the other side so they match."

"Oh so I can look like a leopard. That's attractive." I chuckled a little.

"You can give me a hickey. Call it even." He kept moving closer until we were lying on the couch. I'm glad he was making the moves. I dated a guy once where I had to make the moves, very exhausting.

"No." I shook my head against his lips. "I don't need to be known as the vampire in the relationship. That's you."

"Oh so we're in a relationship?" Oh my god this is embarrassing. Damn it Casey, I'm buying you that mouthpiece so you can shut up.

"I…um…mean…well." I stuttered. Oh god. All of a sudden he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. Oh there is that feeling again.

I sure as hell wasn't pulling out. As long as he didn't focus on my neck I was fine. I moved my hands to his blazer and removed it. Much better. Now it was time to play the feeling up game.

He moved his hand on my waist and kept kissing me. I could feel his warm tongue in my mouth and I was enjoying the feeling. I was the chick that loved making out.

He was a very gentle kisser. He didn't rush the making out part. This guy and I were going to get along just fine.

Well brakes over. "Let's take this to the bedroom." I whispered as I caught my breath. My lips were already swollen wanting more kissing but there wasn't a chance we were going to go all the way to my bedroom being horny. Ruins the moment.

He nodded and got up. I got up also and led him to my bedroom. I am not having sex on my couch I paid a lot of money for. That is why god invented bed sheets.

A/N: Should I keep going with the first person POV or change it up a little?


	3. Chapter 3

**Olivia's POV**

I walked down the hall to my apartment. It was better then the last one I had. This time I had a nice bed and not just a mattress. I actually spent some time in my apartment. I got my keys out of my bag as I got to my door.

I heard my next-door neighbor come out of his apartment. He was very hot but was engaged. Oh well. I swear all the good ones get taken early. "Hey Liv"

I turned and smiled a little. "Hey Austin."

"Hi Olivia." His fiancé smiled a little. She was very gorgeous and very nice.

"Hey Amy. You guys going on a date?"

"Sort of. Going to a movie." Austin answered. "Maddox is coming along to. Want to come?" He laughed a little. Maddox was his baby brother that had a crush on me. I knew it. He wasn't really his baby brother since Maddox was my age. I was younger then Austin by a couple years.

"Oh yeah." I teased with a smirk and unlocked my door. "You guys have fun."

Before I went in I heard Maddox come out of the apartment. He was always very goofy and a big dork. Seriously, he was a dork. He was extremely smart and somewhat of a sissy. But I loved him like a brother.

"Olivia!" He yelled out my name excitedly.

I turned to look at him. He always made me smile. I couldn't resist this kid no matter how much I tried. "Hey Maddox."

"Are you coming along?" He asked with a grin and hugged me. A little too close for my comfort but I didn't say anything. Our bodies were against each other's for a second or two before he let go. "You have to come. Big robots in the movie and people with guns. You must join us in this adventure."

I laughed a little. "I'll join you next time. Thanks for asking."

"You said that last time." Maddox whined a little. "C'mon it will be like a double date. You can have Austin for the night. I won't tell Amy."

Amy smacked him in the back of the head. I always did like that gal. "Leave her alone. She just got home from work."

Maddox looked at her for a second and then turned to me again. "Can I take you to dinner then? We can let the love birds make out in the movie."

I smiled a little since he always asked me out. He was too much of a brother to actually go out with. I gave him the answer he knew he was going to get. "No."

"Maddox c'mon" Austin motioned to him. "Leave her alone."

"I'm going to die alone. I know it." Maddox shook his head and pouted a little at me. "Dream crusher."

I smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry. Enjoy your big adventure though." I waved at Amy and Austin before going into my apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maddox's POV**

I stood there for a second as my brother and his fiancé went into to the elevators. Olivia closed the door to her apartment. Well that's another time I get turned down by her. Damn it she was beautiful. Not even hot, beautiful!

"Coming?" Austin asked as he put his arm around Amy.

"You go ahead." I told them as I turned to look at the door to another rejection by a gorgeous woman.

Austin said nothing and they both went into the elevator.

I stared at the door for what seemed a good five minutes. I wasn't very smooth and I was a horrible flirt. I was the opposite of Austin. He knew the right things to do and say around women. I was a wreck.

I finally got the courage to knock on the door. Olivia was very nice. Very unique for a woman as beautiful as her. She made my day every time I saw her.

The door opened and Olivia was in her pj's. If I didn't pass out now I was good. She was hot in anything. "Yes Maddox?" She asked with a smirk.

I smiled that goofy smile of mine. I was a big nerd but somehow Olivia always smiled at that. I was fine with looking like an idiot as long as she smiled. "Can I borrow some sugar neighbor?" That wasn't smooth but it was better then asking how her day was right away. I would look like a creep.

She smirked. She was so angelic when she smiled. "Sugar?" She asked and laughed a little.

I wish I knew good pick up lines. I was so bad at flirting. If I was Austin I would be probably be married to her by now. Girls always liked the quarterback, not the little geeky brother. "Yes." I answered confusingly. I was sure I was going to get the door slammed in my face now.

"What happened to your cool movie?"

I shrugged. Man she thinks I'm a freak. "Can I make you dinner?" I asked. I know she liked my cooking because I cooked at Austin's place before and she came over. Of course because Austin asked her.

"It's kind of late don't you think?"

I nodded. At least I tried. Not that I didn't try twenty times before but I had no problem with asking her out all the time. Though I knew she would never go out with me. She told me the first time she saw me as a brother. After that it was routine for me to ask her out and her to reject me. "Can I make your lunch for tomorrow?"

"Probably going to go to a restaurant."

I was completely running out of ideas. All I had to offer was good food and to make her laugh. So far nothing was cutting it for her. "Can I pay for your lunch then?"

She laughed at that. "I need to go sleep. It's getting late."

"It's only ten." I objected. I was a complete goofball when Austin was around but when it was just Olivia and me, I was very scared and lost.

"I have to get up early." She told me with a smirk. "Sorry hun."

"It's ok baby." I mocked to make her smile again. "Goodnight." I spotted some books open on her coffee table. "Enjoy your reading."

Olivia looked over her shoulder and then back at me. "Not really reading, some research."

"A difficult case?" I asked. I wanted to know more about her. The only things I knew were the ones I begged Amy to tell me. Olivia and Amy were friends since Olivia knew Austin before those two got engaged. Olivia talked to Austin also. What was it about him? I wasn't as hot as him but I wasn't bad looking. At least I thought I wasn't bad looking. Was I ugly and that's why Olivia wouldn't go out with me?

"Not really. Ran into someone today I knew a long time ago." Her chocolate eyes were sparkling. I bet she was in love. I mean what guy wouldn't want her? She was so damn perfect. Funny, caring, smart, gorgeous and strong. My god what I would give to have her on my arm.

"Old boyfriend?" I asked. I wanted to cry. All her old boyfriends were assholes. Maybe I was too nice for her liking. Maybe she liked the bad boys. I refused to change who I was. Even for her. Well maybe I could stop opening doors for her if she wanted a bad boy.

"Something like that." She answered with a shrug. "Very long story."

"I have time. The movie probably started by now." I grinned and moved my glasses away from my green eyes. Olivia liked my glasses. One thing she actually complemented me on.

"Not in the mood to talk about it. It was a very long time ago." Damn it how do I always screw this up. Sometimes I think I should turn gay just so I wouldn't die alone. I bet even gay guys wouldn't go out with me. I was too stupid to be in a relationship with another human being.

"Oh ok." I nodded. "I'm sorry." I was just going to give up. At least for tonight. I had to put myself out of my own misery. "Goodnight." I waved. Damn it I was being nice again. I'm such a pussy. I left before dieing of embarrassment.

I got on the elevator and hit my head on the steel wall. I'm such an idiot. Damn it! I wanted to die. Slowly and painfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olivia's POV**

I closed my door and went to get some food. I felt bad every time I turned Maddox down because he was so nice. I liked how nice he was but we were too much friends for anything to work out.

I went back to my coffee table and looked at pictures of Edward and me together. It was old pictures I saved. Also my old yearbooks he wrote in that I saved. Was I still in love with him?

He moved on with his life. He got married and had a child. I looked at a picture of him and me together. We were very happy together. First man I loved. Probably the last one I truly loved.

_Flashback_

_Olivia sneaked a look into her mother's bedroom. She was already half drunk and would pass out very soon. Olivia called Edward and told him to meet her down the street from her house. _

_Olivia slowly sneaked out of the house and locked the door behind her. She started walking down the street. She was dressed in tight blue jeans and a nice shirt that showed her stomach a little and her breasts. She knew she was blessed with her breasts but she felt too shy to show them off. Except tonight since she was going to a college party._

_She spotted a car reverse up her street. She stopped spotting Edward. "Hi."_

"_Hi." He got stopped his car and got out. He went around and opened her car door. "You look nice." _

"_Thank you." She smiled a little and went in. _

_Edward went around and got in his side. "Your mom didn't see you?" He put it in drive and drove down the street.  
_

"_No." She answered with a small blush._

"_Is it because I'm 21 or her student?" _

"_Um…both…kind of." She answered not wanting to tell him her mother was controlling. "I'm sorry."_

_He laughed a little. "You need to stop apologizing. That is completely fine. I understand. I wouldn't want to fail her class because I'm dating you."_

"_We're dating?"_

_He blushed this time. "I meant…going on a date." _

_Olivia nodded and looked out the window. "This is a nice car. Classic Mustang. I like muscle cars."_

_He looked over at her in surprise. "Wow. You know about cars. That's impressive."_

_She shrugged a little. "I just now some stuff. Nothing special."_

"_Your dad teach you?"_

"_Oh no. No dad in the picture." Olivia answered as she blushed again._

"_Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." He quickly apologized._

"_No. It's fine. No big deal." _

_Edward nodded a little. "I didn't know. Your mom never mentions family. She's…um…"_

"_A bitch?" Olivia asked with a smile._

"_I was going for secretive but bitch works out well." He laughed a little. _

_They got to the college and Edward parked his car. He went around and opened the door for her again. "Thank you." She nodded. _

"_You're welcome." He nodded and offered his arm. Olivia took it slowly. _

_They went up the stairs and there was music blaring already. There was a crowd of people in the hall and the rooms were open. The ones that were closed everyone knew what was going in. _

_Olivia quickly figured it out also seeing the tie's or rubber bands around the doorknobs. She glanced at Edward for a second wondering his intentions now. _

_As soon as they got into the room where the party was going on in Olivia saw the people she didn't want to see. She spotted the popular girls from her school that tormented everyone. _

"_You want anything to drink?" Edward questioned. _

"_Beer." Olivia answered. _

_Edward raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Ok. I'll be right back."_

_Olivia turned her back to the popular girls. They were drinking beer. What was so special about them? _

_Edward came back and gave her a red cup with beer and had a water bottle for himself. He kept quiet and played with his water bottle. _

"_You're not drinking?" She asked him._

"_No. Someone needs to drive you home when you gulp that beer down." He answered a little annoyed. _

_Olivia took a sip of the beer. "What's your problem? I'm not the only one drinking."_

"_Well I didn't ask the rest of them out on a date." He answered and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. If you want beer I'll give you the beer." _

_Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What? You think I'm only using you to get booze?"_

_He shook his head and drank his water. "It doesn't matter." He leaned on the wall and stood there quietly. _

_Olivia placed the cup down. "Ok I wont drink if it bothers you that much."_

"_Drink. I don't care." He answered. "It's not a big deal. I'm sorry."_

_Olivia leaned on the wall by him. "See those girls by the window surrounding that guy that looks like a football player?"_

_Edward looked over and saw who she was talking about. "Yeah."_

"_They go to my school. Everyday I watch them torment kids younger then them, pick on girls not as pretty as them and tonight I saw them here. I don't want to be the same level as them."_

"_Well don't be. You're not them." He told her. "I want to get to know you, not Drunk Olivia. At least not yet." _

_Olivia smiled a little. "Thanks I guess. That beer was pretty gross."_

_Edward smirked. "I'll get you a water." He walked away and went to get her something else to drink. _

_Olivia stood there for a couple seconds when all the popular girls came toward her. She just looked at them since she never talked to them. _

"_You're in my literature class right?" One asked._

"_Yeah." Olivia nodded a little._

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_Um…I was invited." She answered and blushed. _

"_By who? Brittany's boyfriend is throwing this party. We didn't invite you." One told her with an attitude. _

_Olivia smirked a little. "Someone else invited me. Not you ladies." _

"_Are you giving us an attitude?"_

_Olivia suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and someone kissed her neck. She quickly looked over at spotted Edward. "Hey baby." He looked up at the girls. "Who are your friends?"_

_The girls just stared at him in shock. He was very good looking and had a gorgeous smile._

_Olivia played along. "Hey babe, they go to my school."_

"_Oh" Edward nodded and rested his chin on Olivia's shoulder. "You ladies mind if I talk to my girlfriend alone?"_

_The girls quickly shook their heads and walked away. "Thank you." Olivia whispered. _

_Edward let go of her and blushed. "Sorry about the kissing neck thing." _

"_It's fine." Olivia smiled a little._

"_Do you want to get out of here? Maybe have some dinner or something?" _

"_Yeah. That would be much better." Olivia nodded. "I'd like to make an exiting if you don't mind." She put her arm around his waist. She knew the popular girls were still looking at her. _

"_I don't mind at all." He put his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the dorm. _

_End Flashback_

**Chester's POV**

I skated around the ice rink and spotted Casey still standing on one patch of ice. She went to the bathroom and told me she would meet me back here. I skated toward her. "You know the ice melts when you stand in one place."

She nodded a little. Damn she looked good in jeans. "I rather let the ice melt then brake my head." Aww she was so cute.

I took her hand. "C'mon." I skated a little to move her from her spot. "Don't tell me you never ice skated before."

"Oh I have." She nodded. "When I was like 12 and forced to a birthday party at an ice skating rink. Let's just say I'm traumatized."

"You'll be fine." I told her as I increased speed. She kept up with me. Suddenly she lost balance and fell. I fell down with her since we were holding hands. Now my jeans were all wet. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Sorry."

I laughed a little and got up. I took her by the hands and pulled her up. "Just relax."

"I'm kind of clumsy." She smirked a little. I could notice her blushing. I pulled her closer and placed my hands on her waist. I gently kissed those amazing lips of hers. She had very full lips that I enjoyed kissing constantly.

She smiled a little at that. She placed her hand on my chest and started skating. I smiled at the way she teased me and followed her. I purposefully circled around her.

"Don't do that." She warned. She was very cute when mad. "I'm going to get panicked and fall again. I'm bringing your ass down with me."

"I don't mind what you do to my ass." I smirked and kept making circles around her. She lost balance again. I grabbed her before she fell and held her. "Ok I think we should go see a movie."

"I'm sorry. I suck at ice skating." She gave me a sad look. I kissed her again. This time deeper. I didn't really care if she didn't know how to ice skate. I was still spending time with her.

I gently broke our deep kiss. "No you don't. You're fine. Only fell down once in the whole five minutes." I held her by the waist from the back as I directed her to the exit of the rink.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casey's POV**

We got off the ice and sat down on the bench. I ruined the damn date because I was so damn clumsy. I couldn't help but feel somewhat sad.

Chester placed my feet on his lap as he started untying my skates. He was so sweet. I didn't really care if the squad wasn't the biggest fan of him. I actually liked this guy.

"Sorry." I apologized again. "I know you picked this date but me and ice don't really mix."

He laughed a little. "I thought you lived on ice how pale you are."

I slapped his arm. "I'm not pale. You're just really dark Mr. Gut."

He slapped my knee lightly. "I solve a lot of cases that way for your information."

"Sure you do." I nodded with a smirk and grabbed my shoes.

He smiled and shook his head. "So you heard about my gut thing from Fin? You guys have been talking about me?" He took his skates off next.

I felt kind of bad now. I knew what it was like to be the new one. Everyone gave you a hard time until you finally did something good. I thought Olivia would have killed me the first couple days I was there. Now she's the first one I tell when things happen. "Not talking. Just chatting."

"Chatting huh? Bad things?" He pulled his black boots on. "You here in Manhattan aren't really friendly to the new guy are you?"

"Does that include me?" I questioned.

"No. The cops." He answered. "Unless you talk bad about me also."

I leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I don't. I promise." I whispered gently.

He nodded a little by my lips and returned the kiss. "I believe you. Plus I don't think you would want to be dating gut boy and for all of your friends to know about it."

Aww did he think I was ashamed of him? Hell no. "I don't know this gut boy you speak of. My boyfriend is Chester." I smiled a little. "I told Olivia already. She said you were cute. Don't be so quick to think I'm not proud to date you."

He put his arm around me and gave me a kiss. "Thanks." He smiled. "I got an idea where we are going." He got up and pulled me up by my hand.

"Where's that?" I asked and placed my arm around his slim waist.

"I asked an ADA about you. She said you liked softball. True?"

I smiled at that. "Yeah." He actually asked people about me. I was liking this guy even more.

"Batting Cages?" He put his arm around me.

"With pleasure." I answered with a grin and walked out with my boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia walked out of her building the next morning. She smiled a little at Maddox as he came out of his car. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Austin and I have to go tux fitting for the wedding." Maddox answered with a shrug. "Going to work?"

"Yeah." She answered and unlocked her door. Normally Maddox opened the door for her as much as possible but this time he didn't. "Bye." She opened the door to her car.

"Bye. Be careful." He waved and went into the building.

Olivia raised an eyebrow spotting something different about his attitude. She said nothing and got in her car.

She stopped at a red light a couple minutes later. She leaned her head back being frustrated by the wait since there were no cars around. All of a sudden her car door opened. Before she could do anything someone grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the car.

The doors slid open on the van parked by her. Olivia went for her gun but the masked person placed their gun on her forehead. They threw her into the van. Olivia went to swing at someone or scream but someone's fist in her face made her black out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot sat at his desk looking through the computer. Cragen came out of his office. "Where's Benson?"

"Running late I guess." Elliot answered.

"Derrick Donnelly jumped bailed last night. Find him and get Benson in here."

Elliot nodded and got up.

Fin held up the phone. "It's for you."

Elliot grabbed the phone. "Stabler."

"Elliot Stabler?"

"Yes."

"This is the 1-7th. Olivia Benson gave this number for emergencies. Her car was left abandoned on 72nd street and Charleston Avenue."

"Is she alright?" Elliot asked right away. It wasn't like his partner to do something like that.

"We don't know. We were hoping you would. We're sending the car over to crime scene unit. Get your forensics."

"Thank you." Elliot said and hung the phone up. "Liv's car was left abandoned a couple blocks from her house."

John quickly got off his seat. "Is she alright?"

"Missing." Elliot answered.

"Liv was kidnapped?" Fin asked in shock.

Elliot shook his head. "I don't know. Can you guys find Donnelly? I'm going to get the forensics on Liv's car and see what they got."

Both detectives nodded and got up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia finally opened her eyes. Her head was in pain. She felt her arms were tied behind her back and her legs were tied together. She was on a mattress that was on the floor and her mouth was duct taped.

She looked over and spotted a small girl in the corner. The girl couldn't be more then 5. She had blonde hair. Her hands were duct taped together and her small legs tied. She had her face on her knees that were against her chest and she was crying.

The door opened and two people came in. A man and a woman.

The man smiled at the little girl. "Hi princess."

The girl instantly cried more and moved as close as possible to the wall.

The man came over to Olivia. "Hi beauty queen." He kneeled down by her and ripped the duct tape off her mouth. "Anything you want to say?"

"Go to hell." Olivia answered. The woman slapped her across the face.

This time the woman kneeled down by her. "Detective you have to play nice now. Mind your manners."

Olivia looked at both of them. "What do you want?"

"Well…we want information. Our accomplice wants something more." The man answered with a smile. The door opened again and this time Olivia spotted Derrick come in.

"Hi detective." He smiled and kneeled down by her legs. "I told you how beautiful you were. Very hot."

Olivia stared at him. She looked over at the adults. "You let your accomplice be a 16 year old boy?"

The man went to slap her but Derrick grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch her." He warned. "Leave."

The man and woman said nothing and left the room.

Derrick touched Olivia's face and moved his hand down to her breast. Olivia instantly cringed.

The little girl cried more. "Leave her alone Derrick!" She yelled through tears.

Derrick looked over at her. "Shut up or I'll kill you."

Olivia looked at the little girl. "It's ok honey. Just close your eyes."

Derrick slapped Olivia across the face. The little girl closed her eyes and covered her eyes right away. "Olivia." Derrick grabbed her face. "Don't talk to her. You pay attention to me."

"Why? You want to be in control Derrick? Is that what you want?" Olivia smarted off. "You got that girl terrified. How much more control do you want?"

Derrick leaned down to face. "Who do you want me to rape? You or her?" He whispered.

Olivia just stared at him. "You think I'm scared of you?" She whispered back.

Derrick smiled a little. He got up and went over to the little girl. He kneeled down. "Angel look up." He instructed.

Olivia bit her lip hearing the name. It was Edward's daughter. "Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but she does. Maybe not to you but to me she does." He grabbed Angel's face and made her look up. "Angel you want to go home?"

She nodded. "I want my daddy."

Derrick smiled. "Of course you do. It all rests in the hand of the police officer." He told his little cousin. "She gets to decide if you get to see your daddy or get hurt." Derrick looked over at Olivia. "Make a choice detective." He smirked and left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot sat impatiently at the crime scene auto shop as they ran fingerprints.

"Elliot I got something." One technician told him by the computer. "Not much but a couple fingerprints on her driver's door."

Elliot quickly went to the computer. "Who?"

"Maddox Ryan Bennington."

Elliot didn't know the name. He was sure if Olivia had a boyfriend she would tell him. He found the address and headed to his suspect's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddox laid on the couch at his upside apartment. Suddenly his door burst open. He instantly jumped and spotted cops with guns come in. "What the hell?"

One SWAT member grabbed him slammed him on the ground. "Maddox Bennington?"

"Yes." He answered and groaned. "This better be some TV prank."

"Anybody in the house?" The officer questioned as he put cuffs on him.

"I'm watching TV. Does it look like I have company over?" Maddox rolled his eyes. "Damn you are strong."

Elliot came over and pulled him up. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?" Maddox asked as they pushed him down on the couch. "Damn chill out. These cuffs are on too tight. Aren't there laws against this?"

"There are laws about kidnapping detectives also." Elliot told him angrily.

Maddox smiled. "Is Olivia playing a prank on me? Because I know she wants to get back for April Fools but damn she's good."

Elliot grabbed him by the neck and pushed his head against the head rest. "You kidnapped her. Where is she?"

Maddox's smile went away seeing it wasn't a joke. "What? Olivia's missing? Oh my god you are strong dude." He started coughing by Elliot's grip.

Elliot got off him. "Take him to the station."

The officer grabbed him and pulled him off the couch.

Elliot looked around for a second and followed them outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey walked into the station hearing about the missing detective. More like her best friend. "You find her?"

"Elliot is interrogating the suspect now." John answered and pointed down the hall.

Casey went down the hall and stood by Cragen. She spotted Maddox in there. She met him enough times to see the crush he had on Olivia without her even telling her anything.

The young lawyer looked at Cragen. "Are you sure it's this guy?"

"They found fingerprints on her car." Cragen told her.

Casey shook her head. "It can't be him."

"You know him?"

"Not really but I know who he is. He is Olivia's neighbor's brother. He hangs around Liv all the time."

"Well maybe he got tired of hanging out and decided to go for the homerun."

Casey shook her head. If this was anybody else she could see it but Maddox was way too nice to hurt a woman. Let alone Olivia. "I don't think it's him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot circled around Maddox. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"This morning." Maddox answered.

"She went missing at 6 am."

Maddox put his head down. "How many times do I have to tell you? I saw her before going to my brother's apartment. We said hi to each other and she left for work."

"Did you open the car door for her?"

"No." Maddox answered.

"Wrong." Elliot leaned down by him. "Your fingerprints are on her front door."

"I opened the door for her before." He answered. "Not this morning though."

"Why not this morning? You didn't want to leave your fingerprints there?"

"No. I just didn't open the damn door." He got off his seat. "Why are you interrogating me instead of finding her?"

"Because everything points at you. Your fingerprints. You're the last one that saw her." Elliot walked over to him. "Where'd you stash her?"

"No where!" Maddox yelled. "I did not kidnap her! I would never do that"

"Why not?" Elliot got closer to him.

"Because I love her!" He yelled and bit his tongue not believing that he let it slip to Olivia's co-worker.

"Are you dating her?"

"No." Maddox answered and went back to his seat. He put his face in his hands. "I want my lawyer."

Elliot glared at him and left the room. He closed the door behind him. He looked over at Cragen and Casey. "He isn't giving it up."

"I don't think it's him." Casey told the detective. "I met him before. He is way too nice to do something like this."

"Maybe he is obsessed with her." Elliot offered. "Maybe a stalker."

Casey shook her head. "Maddox? No way."

Elliot crossed his arms on his chest. "He is the only lead we got."

The interrogation door opened. Maddox came out. "I just remembered something."

"You asked for a lawyer. I can't talk to you." Elliot answered him.

Maddox spotted Casey. "I waive my right to a lawyer, whatever. All that shit. Good?" He asked the lawyer. Casey nodded a little. "When she left I saw a van follow after her. I didn't think much of it because it was traffic hour but maybe it's your guy."

Elliot nodded. "Get a license plate number?"

"No but I saw the driver." Maddox answered. "Scrawny little kid. 16 probably. White. Dark hair. I can tell you the model number of the van. I used to be a mechanic."

Elliot nodded and motioned to him. "C'mon." He led him down the hall to the squad room.

Cragen and Casey exchanged looks. "Donnelly?" Casey questioned.

"He did jump bail last night." The captain answered and followed his detective down the hall.

_Flashback_

_Olivia __laid__ in her bed and turned her CD player up more so she didn't have to listen to the noises coming from her mother's room. It was already midnight and Olivia couldn't sleep. She talked to Edward earlier but he had to go sleep because he had an exam early in the morning. _

_She was dating him for almost six months now. Both were very much in love with each other. He was Olivia's best friend. She trusted him with anything and everything. He was her best-kept secret._

_She heard nose down the hall but she was used to that kind of noise. She heard it when her mother was drunk and brought strangers into the house. The older Olivia got the more the strangers paid attention to her. She was getting very sick of it. _

_Suddenly her door opened. Olivia instantly sat up and took her headphones off. Her mother's stranger was standing in her door way. His pants were on but weren't zipped up. He had on a shirt that was open and showing his gut. _

_"Hi little girl." The man slurred out._

_Olivia got off her bed and said nothing. She was too freaked out at the moment. She had men talk to her and flirt with her but nobody entered her room like this. _

_Serena came to the door and placed her arm over the man. "C'mon Paul." She only had on panties and a bra._

_"Can't she come too?" Paul smiled at Olivia. Olivia cringed and moved back until she hit window._

_"No." Serena laughed drunkenly. "She's my daughter." She pulled Paul out of the room. She looked over at Olivia warningly. "Don't ruin my night." With that she slammed the door shut and left. _

_Olivia took a deep breath and pulled on her shoes. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her cell phone and opened her window. She was so used to sneaking out of her house with Edward she knew all the routes on how to do it. _

_She climbed out the window and onto the roof. She closed the window as much as possible from the outside. Olivia quietly walked over the roof and spotted Paul's truck parked right in the driveway. She jumped on the hood as quietly as possible and climbed down his car._

_She got her phone out and called Edward as she walked down the street. _

_"Hello" He answered sleepily. _

_"It's me." She said quietly. _

_She heard him yawn and then clutter over the phone. "Olivia what's wrong?"_

_"Can you come and get me? I'm at the train tracks." She answered as she walked to the train that was down her street. She jumped into the big ditch by the tracks. _

_"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"_

_"No. Just please come and get me. I have no one else to call." She wiped her eyes and sat down in the gravel dirt under a big sheet metal that was there securely but no one ever worked on. _

_"Ok. I'll be right there." He said quietly before hanging up the phone. _

_Olivia hung up and hid __there__ knowing Edward would find her. That's where they went when they wanted to talk for a couple of minutes so Serena wouldn't get suspicious. Olivia pulled her knees up to her chest and silenced her cries._

_Five minutes later she heard Edward's car park __near by__. She knew that engine anywhere. He wasn't very rich and his car wasn't the best since it broke down half the time. Olivia didn't care. She loved that car and the memories they had in there. _

_She heard him walking and jumped down in the ditch. He went over to their secret place and sat down by her. "Are you ok?" He whispered and gently took her in a hug. "Did someone hurt you?"_

_She softly shook her head and hugged him. "I'm sorry I called you." She whispered on his chest. _

_"It's ok." He whispered and wrapped both arms around her. "Just tell me what happened. We'll figure this out together I promise."_

_Olivia wiped her eyes again. "I don't even know why I'm balling like a baby."_

_Edward took off his zip up __hoodie__ and put it over her shoulders. "Put that on." _

_Olivia pulled his __hoodie__ on and zipped it up. "Thanks."_

_"Sure. What happened?" He whispered and put his arm around her. "You're mom again?" She nodded. "You guys fight again?"_

_Olivia shook her head. "No. It's really embarrassing. I don't even know why I called you. I'm sorry I woke you up." _

_"Olivia __it's__ fine. Don't worry about that. Just talk to me."_

_"She got drunk and brought some guy home. He comes into my room half naked and flirts with me. My mom comes in next and pulls him out. Before she leaves she tells me not to ruin her night." She wiped her eyes again. "I'm just sick and tired of not mattering." _

_Edward took her in a hug and held her. "You do matter. You matter to me."_

_"Thanks." _

_He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I don't feel right about sending you back into that house. Come sleep in my dorm tonight and I'll drive you back in the morning." _

_Olivia just looked at him. "What?" _

_"My roommate is with his girlfriend tonight. There is an extra bed. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in his." He answered. "I want you to feel safe." _

_Olivia nodded a little knowing her mother wasn't going to notice anyway. She didn't have work tomorrow so she wasn't going to be up before the sun anyway. "Ok."_

_Edward nodded and took her hand. "C'mon." He helped her up and hugged her again. "You ok?"_

_"I am now." She whispered quietly. _

_Edward pulled himself up from the ditch and extended his arm to her. Olivia took it and pulled herself up with his help. She looked down at his __hoodie__ that was big on her and smiled a little. _

_They went into his car and drove off. They got back to his dorm about ten minutes later. Edward held her hand as they went to his room. "It's kind of messy." He shrugged a little. "Mid-terms are coming up."_

_Olivia smiled and nodded. "It's ok." _

_He opened his room and held the door open for her. "Here you go." _

_Olivia came into the room slowly and looked around. The place was kind of small and messy. There were guy's clothes on the floor and books open almost on every shelf. One bed was made and the other was messy. _

_Edward quickly pushed some of the clothes to the corner. He quickly made the bed that was messy. "This __ones__ mine. You can sleep here."_

_"Thanks." She smiled a little and took his __hoodie__ off. _

_"Do you need anything? Another pillow or something?" _

_"No." Olivia sat down on his bed. "This is good. Thank you."_

_Edward nodded a little. "The bathroom is right there." He pointed to a door. "I'll clean it up in a second since me and Charlie __are__ guys and were messy." He smiled a little. "Do you want something of mine to sleep in? You don't have to sleep in jeans." _

_"Um…sure." Olivia nodded. _

_Edward opened his drawer. "Boxers or sweats?"_

_"Sweats."_

_He pulled out a pair of sweats and one of his t-shirts. "I'm going to clean the bathroom real quick and you can change in here." He told her with a small smile before going to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. _

_Olivia took her shirt off and then her bra. She pulled on his shirt over her and then took off her shoes. She took the jeans off and put the sweats on. She finally took her socks off and got under his bed sheet. It felt somewhat warm since he slept in it earlier. _

_Edward finally came out. "Ok I disinfected the whole place. That toilet seat hasn't been used in a long time and I also got you toilet paper." _

_Olivia laughed a little. "Thanks for this." _

_He smiled and sat down by her. "You're welcome. When do you have to be back by?"_

_"Whenever. She's not going to be up by nine anyway." _

_He nodded a little. "I have to be in class at 6. I'm out by 7. Cool?"_

_"Yeah." She nodded a little. "As long as it's not after nine. I don't want her to find out."_

_He nodded. "Don't worry. I'll sneak you back in by then." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "So how long are we going to keep this secret?"_

_She shrugged a little. "I don't know. Why? It bothers you?"_

_"No but I would like to tell my friends I have a girlfriend. I __can't__ tell them I do because they will ask who it is and I don't want to tell them it's Ms. Benson's daughter." _

_"I'm sorry. I just know how she would react. She would want me all to herself. I just don't want to cause problems."_

_He nodded and kissed her again. "Don't worry about it. Not tonight. I'm sorry for bringing it up." _

_Olivia hugged him. "Goodnight." _

_He hugged her back. "Goodnight babe." He let go of her and went to the other bed. He took his jeans off and got under the bed sheet._

_"You sleep with your socks?" Olivia asked with a small smile. _

_"Yeah." He answered. "So?"_

_"You're a dork Eddie." She laughed and turned the light off by her bed. _

_"Olivia?" He asked in the darkness._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you," He answered. _

_Olivia kept quiet. She wasn't sure what to say. She hardly heard that. Even her own mother hardly said that to her. "I…um."_

_"You don't have to say it back." He told her. "I'm just telling you how I feel. You don't have to say it back."_

_"Oh." She whispered._

_"Goodnight __liv__." He whispered back and turned to the side. _

_"Edward?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you too." She answered with a small smile. _

_"Thanks." He teased with a laugh. "Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight." _

_End Flashback _

Olivia struggled to get her feet loose. She had to do something before Derrick came back in. She saw Angel's hands were tied in front of her body unlike hers. "Angel?"

The little girl looked up with tears in her eyes. "Yeah."

Olivia smiled weakly at her. "My name is Olivia. Remember? I called your house yesterday morning looking for your dad."

The little girl smiled at that. "When daddy was cleaning up the milk I spilled?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "I need your help ok?"

"Ok." She nodded.

"I need you to crawl over here and untie my hands ok?" Olivia sat up. "Think you could do that for me?"

She nodded and slowly crawled over with her hands and feet tied. She grabbed the duct tape and tugged on it. "I don't know how." She told her. The tape between Olivia's wrists was taped also in the opposite directions.

"Find the small tag and just pull honey." Olivia instructed. "You can do it."

Angel found the tag and started to unwrap it. She took one off and then started to work on the tape around Olivia's wrists. "This is going to hurt. I'll do it fast like my daddy does with bandages."

Olivia smiled a little. "Ok sweetie." She felt the girl rip the tape off her skin. She felt a relief having her hands free. "Good job." She told her and untied her legs. Once she was free she started to untie Angel's hands and legs.

The door burst open and Derrick came in. Olivia looked up at him and instantly took Angel in her arms.

Derrick pulled a gun out from the back of his jeans. "What are you think you're doing Olivia?"

"Let her go." Olivia told him as she got off the ground. "Please."

Derrick moved closer to her. "I didn't want you here. Those two want information on cops and other shit. I don't really care." He put his hand out to Angel. "I just want this little brat to die like she deserves."

Olivia moved the girl away from his reach. "Let her go Derrick. She's just a child."

Derrick smiled and went to touch Olivia. "Poor baby."

Olivia grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. She slammed him against the wall and grabbed the gun from him seeing he was knocked out. She held Angel on her hip and moved away. She spotted a window in the back of the room. She quickly went over and broke it.

Olivia looked over her shoulder making sure Derrick was still down. She tossed the gun outside and picked Angel up. "I'm going to softly put you on the ground ok?" She told her. "Just like jumping off a tree. You climb trees with dad right?"

"Yeah." Angel nodded.

"No big deal." Olivia placed the girl's small feet on the ledge and held her arm. "Slowly go down ok?"

Angel nodded and gently climbed down the ledge. Olivia saw she was only a couple feet from the ground. She hated to drop the five year old but she had to. She let go of her and let her hit the grass. Olivia instantly went out the window and jumped out without hesitation. She felt her ankle sprain but at the moment that was her least worry.

She scooped the girl in her arms and put the gun in the back of her jeans. She started running. She spotted the man running right after. She made herself run as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was but headed wherever she heard the most traffic.

The man caught up to her and jumped to grab her. He caught her ankle and made her fall.

Olivia fell down with Angel in her arms. She let the girl go and kicked the man in the face. "Run!" She told her. "Go!"

Angel said nothing and took off running.

The man hit Olivia in the face. Olivia hit him back and fought with the most rage she had in her. The man sat on her and pinned her arms down on the ground. Olivia kicked and screamed but that just caused the man to use more violence. Olivia finally stopped struggling and let the man hold her.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia sat in the chair as the man tied her up. "You shouldn't have ran Olivia. It wouldn't come down to this."

Olivia said nothing. She was too exhausted to smart off.

Derrick came in holding his head. "Stupid Bitch." He pushed the man away and grabbed Olivia's face tightly. "I am going to rape you very slowly now. Make you feel the pain." He pushed her head away.

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked and shook her head.

"I am not going to have a conversation with you. If you asked me before you slammed me to the wall I would have answered you." He grabbed the gun Olivia had earlier.

Olivia looked over at the man. "Why are you doing this?"

"I need some information." He told her. "Derrick wants revenge. I'm much nicer."

"By tying me to a chair?" Olivia asked and rolled her eyes. "You kidnapped a cop and a little girl. Not going to get away with it."

"By the time your body washes up on the shore we will be long gone."

"You think you're going to kill me?"Olivia asked with a smirk. "You won't kill me because you want your information. I won't give you the information because you will kill me when I do."

The man smirked a little. "That's why we have Derrick. He will gladly torture you in any way possible for our information."

Olivia looked over at Derrick who was smiling. "Just hope I don't get my hands loose again. Can't handle me when I'm not tied up huh?"

Derrick's smile went away. He slapped her across the face. He said nothing and left the room.

The woman came into the room next. She smiled at Olivia. "Hi there."

Olivia looked at her up and down. She could take her only if her hands were loose. "What do you want with me?"

"We need some information detective." The woman circled around her. "One of your victims."

"Who?"

"Gabriella Ramirez. Where did you hide her?" The woman questioned. "We know she didn't just disappear of the face of the earth."

Olivia just glared at her. Gabriella was in witness protection. There was no chance Olivia was even telling them that. "I don't know."

"Detective we could do this the hard way" The woman stepped on Olivia's sprained ankle. Olivia clenched her teeth. "Or the easy way." She stepped off her ankle.

"Why should I tell you? You're going to kill me in the end anyway."

The woman laughed. "Oh don't listen to those two." She pointed at her partner. "They are men. They like to be powerful."

Olivia said nothing and kept quiet.

The man pulled his gun out. "You need to start talking. Now."

Olivia shook her head. "No."

The man put a silencer on his gun. "One more chance Olivia or your arm won't be useful."

The woman crouched down by her. "You see, we aren't here to rape you like Derrick." She whispered. "Personally I rather get shot at then get raped by that little punk. I don't want to shoot you either but if we have to we will."

Olivia shook her head. "No. I'm not talking."

The man placed his gun on her forearm. "Sure?"

"Yes." Olivia answered and clenched her teeth. The man shot her in the forearm. Olivia closed her eyes tightly and suppressed her scream. She felt her arm bleed down her hand.

The man placed his weapon on her knee. "This is next."

Suddenly the door burst open. SWAT ran in pointing their guns at the woman and man. Elliot came in right after them and quickly went to his partner.

"First time I'm this happy to see you." Olivia teased and rested her head back.

Elliot smirked and untied her. "Jesus Christ, you're shot."

"I'm fine." Olivia answered. "The little girl. Is she ok? Did they find her?"

"Yeah." Elliot answered. "Transit cops found her. She's with her dad in the hospital. Dehydrated but fine."

Olivia nodded. "Did you get Derrick?"

"Yeah." Elliot answered and helped her up. "C'mon let's get you to the hospital." He spotted her limping. "What happened to your leg?"

Olivia laughed as she held her partners arm and limped her way outside to the ambulance. "I sprained it jumping out of the window. Then that moron practically tackled me down and grabbed the ankle I hurt. Don't tell."

Elliot shook his head and helped her into the ambulance. "Only you."

Olivia laid down on the stretcher. "You know you missed me." She mumbled before closing her eyes and letting the paramedic stop the bleeding on her arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_Edward walked around Olivia's room and glanced out the window. "You're sure your mom won't be home tonight?"_

_Olivia nodded and opened her homework Edward was helping her on. "She's at her favorite bar. They have a motel across it. No disturbances like a brat like me."_

_Edward sat down on the bed by her. "You're not a brat." He looked around her yellow room. "Weird color choice but I got a better word then brat." He teased with a smirk._

_"Is it possible that you just insulted me and complemented me in the same sentence?" She asked with a small laugh. He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. Olivia purposefully held up her science book up to her lips. "Have to work. Need to learn about those molecules and atoms."_

_"Oh Via." He shook his head and laid down on the bed. "So young." _

_"And illegal." She smirked. "How do you not have a problem with that? I'm only 16. You're 21."_

_"Because you are mature for your age." He sat up next to her again. "And your body…is…developed like a 21 year old."_

_She hit him with her book. "Don't look at my body. Do you always look at my boobs?"_

_"Not always." He laughed and hugged her. "C'mon you know I don't stare at your boobs." He kissed her forehead. "I'll help you with that homework."_

_"Sure you will." She nodded and opened her book. "Do you want to look at the body form section of this book? I'm sure the female in the picture doesn't have double D's but it might work for you." _

_He laughed and took her hand. He played with it and placed a kiss on her hand. "I don't like Double D's. I feel overwhelmed." _

_Olivia looked over at angrily. "Forget it. I'll do my homework by myself." She pulled her hand away from him. "You can go to one of your college parties and find yourself a perfect body."_

_"You are perfect." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I like the way you are and the way you look."_

_"Oh yes because every college guy wants a 16 year old girl. Please."_

_He looked over at her. "What is your problem tonight? What's going on?"_

_"Nothing. Forget it." She answered and flipped a page in the book._

_"What's going on?" He whispered. "Something at school or at home?"_

_"Edward please just drop it." She shook her head and kept her eyes on the book. _

_He moved her hair behind her ear and picked her chin up to look at him. "Tell me Olivia."_

_"Some girls just said something today and I guess it got to me." She shrugged. "It's stupid though." _

_"What did they say?" _

_She shrugged again. "That I'm still a virgin because I'm such a goodie two-shoes." _

_He smiled a little. "You are a virgin. You have nothing to be ashamed of. That's your choice."_

_"I'm sick and tired of being known for that. They are also saying I'm a liar that I'm not dating you because no college guy would date a virgin."_

_He took her in a hug. "Don't listen to them. They are just jealous because you're not a slut like them." He kissed her on the lips. "Baby since when do you care what they think of you?"_

_"I don't know. That's why this is bothering me. I normally don't care but this is bothering me." She looked up at him. "Do you not want to date a virgin?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. "I want to date you. Virgin or not. As long as you're the same person, I want to date you." _

_"You had sex on your prom night right? You're not a virgin?"_

_"No." He answered. "Why?"_

_"Well I want someone that knows what they are doing to be my first." She answered softly. _

_He looked at for a second. "Meaning…us?"_

_She shrugged and blushed a little. "If you want."_

_"It's not about what I want. If you're ready for it then yeah."_

_She kissed his lips softly. "I'm ready." _

_Edward nodded a little. "When?"_

_"My mom won't be home until at least six in the morning. We have enough time and we have the whole house to ourselves tonight."_

_"What about your homework?"_

_"I'll do it on the bus tomorrow." She took the book and tossed it by her backpack on the floor. She turned to look at him again. "Are you sure?"_

_"Are you?" He asked softly. She nodded and put her hands over her head. He took the end of her shirt and gently pulled it up her body. He took it off and tossed it to the side. He began kissing her bare neck gently. _

_Olivia closed her eyes to feel better about her body. She was insecure as it was but being naked in front of him she was very scared of. _

_Edward moved his hands over her tight stomach and moved them up her back to undo her bra. He was simply intoxicated by her body. She had a nicer body then half of the girls his age. _

_Olivia felt his hands on her bra hook. She placed her hands on his muscular back as she trembled. He gently undid her bra and slid it off her body. He stopped kissing her for a second to look at her body._

_Olivia bit her lip and started to cover her body with her arms. He quickly took her hands in his. "Don't." He whispered. "You're beautiful."_

_"Thanks." She said softly. _

_Edward took his t-shirt off and tossed it by hers. He took her hand and made her lay down on the bed. He started kissing her body. He could feel her nervousness. "Relax." He whispered. "It's ok." _

_She nodded a little and watched as he started undoing her jeans. He gently pulled them off her and tossed them to the side. Now she was only in panties. She forced herself not to be nervous._

_Edward undid his jeans and pulled them off. He was only in boxers. He gently moved on top of her and started kissing her lips. Olivia placed her palms on his athletic body and pulled him closer against her. _

_Edward broke the kiss for a second and grabbed his jeans from the floor. He took his wallet out and pulled out a condom. He opened it and put on under his boxers. He smiled a little and kissed her gently. "Tell me when you're ready ok?" He whispered softly. _

_Olivia nodded. "Ok." She pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. She felt herself get aroused now. "Ready." She whispered against his ear._

_He nodded and moved down to take her panties off. He pulled them off her legs and then took his boxers off._

_Olivia once again got nervous realizing both were naked now. She bit her lip feeling his hands going over thighs. He got in between her legs and made eye contact with her again. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah." She nodded. _

_He gently slipped his erection into her moistness._

_Olivia jumped and panted slightly from the pain. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "It's ok." He assured her._

_Olivia gripped his shoulder as he began moving slowly. She bit her tongue to ease her pain. He moved faster. The pain settled down and was now pleasuring her. _

_Edward thrusted a couple more times before both went over the edge. He collapsed down by her. Both caught their breaths before looking over at each other. _

_"That was…wow." Olivia grinned and hugged him._

_He laughed a little and kissed her on the head. "I'm glad it was good for you too." _

_She gave him a kiss. "Thank you."_

_"No, thank you." He grinned. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." She whispered. _

_Edward sat up a little. "You can go shower if you want. I'll change your bed sheet so your mom doesn't see anything."_

_"What?" Olivia sat up a little. "Oh." She nodded at the small bloodstain. _

_He gave her a kiss. "Just give me a bed sheet."_

_Olivia got up and grabbed a clean bed sheet from her drawer. "Thanks. I'll be right back." She grabbed her clothes and went to her bathroom._

_Edward pulled on his clothes and then changed her sheet for her. He went down the hall and found the laundry machine in another bathroom. He tossed it in and let it wash. He went back to Olivia's room and started doing her homework._

_Olivia came out of the bathroom in a hoodie and sweats. She sat down by him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Doing my homework also? You're something alright."_

_He smirked and took her hand. "Maybe I'm hoping for round two."_

_"Yeah…that's not gonna happen" She smiled a little. "Sorry. Another time though." _

_"At least I tried." He gave her a kiss. Olivia smiled and wrapped her arm around his. They finished her homework and fell asleep watching a movie in her room. _

_Olivia started waking up to noise. She opened her eyes and noticed she was in Edward's arms. She looked over at the clock and it was 2 in the morning._

_She let him sleep and went to see where the noise was coming from. She looked through the window and spotted her mother's car. "Oh god." She quickly went over to her boyfriend. "Eddie wake up." She shook him. "C'mon wake up."_

_He opened his eyes and sat up a little. "Yeah. What's wrong?" _

_"My mom just got home. You have to go." She warned him._

_Edward quickly got off the bed and pulled on his shoes. He opened the window and climbed out onto the roof. He went on the other side of the house but quickly stopped seeing a bright light shining at him. He looked up and spotted a cop car looking right at him. _

_"Put your hands up." The officer ordered. Edward placed his hands over his head. "Are you concealing any weapons?"_

_"No." He answered. _

_"Tell them we found an intruder on their roof." One officer told his partner. "Climb down sir. Slowly." _

_Edward took a deep breath hating his time. He climbed off the roof slowly and placed his hands on his head. One officer came over and cuffed him. He led him to the car and made him sit down on the curb. _

_Couple minutes later Serena came out. "M'am we found this man on your roof. Do you know him?" The officer asked. _

_Serena looked at him. "Mr. Donnelly. Surprise seeing you here tonight. He is one of my students."_

_Edward nodded. "Good evening Ms. Benson."_

_"What are you doing at my house?" Serena demanded. _

_"It was a stupid prank." He lied. "Someone dared me to steal tomorrow's test."_

_"Have you been drinking?" An officer questioned him._

_"No." Edward answered and glanced at his girlfriend's mother knowing she was. _

_"Are you sure you weren't here because of my daughter?" Serena asked and leaned down toward him. "You do pay a lot of attention to her when she comes to class don't you?"_

_"She's underage. Not my style." Edward smirked. "Thank you though." _

_"Ma'm do you want to press charges?" An officer questioned. _

_Edward could see Olivia looking through one of the windows. He made sure he didn't look straight at her as he sat on the curb with his hands behind his back. _

_"Yes. I want him locked up." _

_Edward rolled his eyes. "I didn't steal the damn tests. Jesus Christ. It was a prank that's all."_

_An officer pulled him up and made him stand by the car. "Put your head on the hood." Edward leaned down and placed his forehead on the hood of the car. One officer led Serena to the side as the other searched Edward. "Look kid, you stay overnight and you'll be out by morning." He told him in a whisper._

_"What?" Edward whispered. _

_"This is a lousy case. No one in their right mind would prosecute you. You wouldn't even get probation. Just don't make my job harder and we'll have you out by morning." He told him and patted him on the back. "He's clean," The officer told his partner. _

_Serena looked over at him. "The dean of students will be hearing about this Mr. Donnelly." _

_"Goodnight Ms. Benson." Edward shook his head and let the cop put him in the back of the car. _

_Serena said nothing and went back to the house. The two officers exchanged looks and got in their car. _

_Olivia took a deep breath and went back to her bed. She wouldn't be able to sleep all night wondering if Edward was alright. She would never want him to get in trouble because of her. She loved him too much. _

_All of a sudden her door opened. Serena was standing there. "What's wrong?" Olivia asked._

_"Do you know that boy out there that just got arrested?"_

_"No. I thought the cops said he was an intruder."_

_"Was he?" Serena pressured. "Are you dating him?"_

_"No." Olivia lied. _

_"Was he in my house? With my daughter?"_

_"Mom I was sleeping and got woken up by the doorbell when the cop came looking for you." Olivia shook her head. "I don't know that kid." _

_Serena nodded and looked at her angrily. "You are mine Olivia. I didn't bring you into this world so someone else could have you." She slammed the door shut and left. _

_Olivia closed her eyes and hugged her pillow as she started to cry herself to sleep. She wanted to get out of there. Anywhere. Go anywhere away from her mother. _

_End Flashback_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia laid in the hospital room and watched the TV. There were some balloons there and mostly flowers.

She heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

Edward came in. "Hey." He closed the door behind him. "How you feeling?"

Olivia shrugged and pointed to her bandaged arm. "Other than this I'm fine."

He sat down by her. "Thank you for helping Angel."

Olivia nodded. "You're welcome. How she doing?"

Edward shrugged a little. "Can't sleep without waking up crying. I had to hold her so she could get at least half an hour of rest."

Olivia smiled weakly. "She just needs time." She pointed to the room across her. "Your wife?"

Edward looked over at his shoulder at the woman sitting by his daughter. "Yeah. Viviana. We're separated but still friends because of Angel."

"Viviana huh?" Olivia asked. "Foreign?"

"Brazilian." Edward answered.

Olivia smirked a little. "Always did like them tan."

Edward smiled and blushed a little. "Well sort of. She got my mom's blonde hair. Which is very weird."

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "You said you didn't want blonde kids."

"Well I can't disown her now, jeez Via." Edward grinned and rolled his eyes.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "You're a good father."

"I hope so." He shrugged. He looked over at his wife and daughter. "Vivi is hardly home so I have to be around her. Hopefully this will make her spend some time with her."

"What does she do?"

"Owns some companies. That's how we met." Edward looked back at her. "She was my boss."

Olivia nodded. "I could have told you that wouldn't work out. Dating someone you're not supposed to never works out."

"You were talking about personal experience there?" He smirked.

Olivia looked at him for a second and nodded. "Yeah."

Edward's smile faded realizing she meant him. "Yeah." He got off his seat. "I'm gonna go check on her."

Olivia nodded. "Ok. Say hi to her."

"I will. Hope you feel better." He smiled weakly and left her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey sat next to Maddox in the hospital. Both were being quiet.

Casey finally looked over at him. "So you love her?"

Maddox looked at her. "Um…no."

"You said you did."

Maddox nodded a little. "Yeah…um…please don't tell her?"

Casey looked weirdly at him. "You realize that's not a bad thing right?"

He nodded. "I know…I just don't want her to know because she will think I'm really weird and might never talk to me again."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "And I wonder why you're single."

Maddox shrugged a little. "Just don't tell her."

Casey shrugged and got up. "Sure. I'm gonna go see her. I don't think she has people in there now. Want to come along?"

"No" He answered. He thought for a second. "Actually yeah. I'm a nervous wreck when I'm alone with her." He got up and followed Casey down the hall. "Casey?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Am I ugly?" He asked. "Or am I too nice? What's my problem?"

Casey laughed a little at him. "I wasn't aware you had a problem Maddox."

"Well apparently I do. I can't get a date if my life was on the line."

Casey stopped in front of him. She gently took his glasses off. "Show off your green eyes." She moved his hair away from his face. "Haircut." She looked around him. "Tighter jeans because you actually have a nice butt."

Maddox blushed. "How do you know?"

"You wore tight jeans once when I saw you. I looked." She answered with a smirk. "And about the niceness thing. Don't change. Nice guys are good. Olivia likes nice guys."

"Really? How come she always dates assholes?"

"That's because she doesn't know what's good for her. Notice how she always dumps them." Casey winked at him and walked down the hall.

Maddox quickly followed. "Are you dating anyone?"

"Yes." She answered and went into Olivia's room. "Hey soldier."

Maddox came in and closed the door behind them. "Hey Liv." He waved and sat down on a chair.

Olivia smiled at them. "I needed some comedy. Finally you two show up."

"What do we look like clowns?" Casey gave her a hug. "How you feeling?"

"Been better." Olivia answered and looked over at Maddox. "Elliot told me they had you as a suspect."

Maddox shrugged a little. "Yeah. It's cool. Never had that adrenaline before."

Olivia smirked. "You going to give me a hug?"

Maddox quickly got up and went over. He gently hugged her. Casey playfully looked away. Maddox spotted what she did and started blushing. He let go of her and sat down again. He kept quiet the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later…

Austin looked over at his little brother making food. "What are you doing?"

"Making food for Olivia." He answered. "She only has one arm. It's mean to make her take care of herself."

"Ever heard of delivery? She is capable of dialing a phone and getting pizza Maddox."

"I know." He answered and put the pasta on a plate. "She doesn't have to eat delivery every day. She's probably sick of pizza by now."

"She's a cop little brother." Austin walked over to him. "They like pizza."

Maddox shrugged. "Still. I just want to make her food. She likes my cooking."

Austin laughed. "Cooking won't get you into her pants."

"I'm not trying to get in her pants." He looked up at him. "Just because I'm doing something nice doesn't mean I want something in return. I'm not you."

Austin smirked. "That's why you are single. Grow some balls. Girls don't like pussies."

"Oh so girls are attracted to guys who don't care? Just let me make her some food."

"Alright." Austin shrugged. "You will always just be the friend to all the girls. The little brother." He leaned in closer. "Olivia thinks of you as a little brother doesn't she?"

"I don't care. I'm still not going to make her try to make food with one arm in a sling." Maddox rolled his eyes and carried the plate out of the apartment. He closed the door behind him and finally knocked on Olivia's door.

Olivia's door opened and she smiled a little at him. "Hey. What's up?"

"I made you some food." He told her and put the plate up. "In case you were hungry."

Olivia took the plate. "Thanks Maddox. That's really sweet."

He nodded. "No problem. Um…well…enjoy. If you need anything just call."

"You're not going to eat with me?" She asked with a smirk. "I'm bored out of my mind in here all alone."

"Oh." His face brightened up. "If you want."

"Yeah. Come in." She limped her way to the kitchen.

Maddox closed the door behind him and quickly took the plate. "Do you need help?"

"No I'm fine." She answered and sat down in a chair. She turned around looking for a fork.

Maddox noticed it and placed the plate in front of her. "Which drawer?"

"Last one." She answered. He got her a fork. "Thanks. You didn't have to do this."

"I know. I wanted to." He opened her fridge and placed a coke in front of her.

Olivia nodded and started to eat the food. She noticed something very different about Maddox's appearance. "Where are your glasses?"

"Oh." He sat across her. "I got contacts."

"Did you get a haircut also?"

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his hair that was much shorter now. "Good?"

"Yeah. It looks nice." She told him. She already noticed his jeans were much tighter today.

Maddox sat quietly for a few seconds before speaking up. "How's the food?"

"Good." She told him with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. How's your arm?"

"Not useful." She answered. "Doesn't hurt cause I got pain killers."

"Well that's good."

Olivia nodded and went to open her coke. She bit her lip trying to open it with one hand.

Maddox reached over. "Let me."

"No its fine." She told him. She moved it a little and the can fell on the ground. It spilled everywhere since he opened it already. Olivia took a deep breath.

Maddox quickly got up and grabbed a towel. He kneeled down and cleaned the floor. "I'm sorry."

Olivia got up and got a towel. "It's fine." She kneeled down also.

"I was just trying to help. I'm sorry."

"I don't need your help." She snapped.

Maddox instantly looked over at since she never gave him attitude. He was never on the receiving end. "Oh. I'm sorry." He cleaned the rest of the coke up and tossed the napkins in the garbage. "I'm going to go." He said quietly and headed to the door. He stopped and turned around. "And for the record…everyone needs some help sometimes. Even you."

"What does that mean?" She asked and sat down in her chair.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Forget it."

"Why are you being so nice?" She questioned. "What do you want?"

He looked confused. "What? You think I want something so I'm being nice?"

"You are a guy aren't you?"

"I'm not your old boyfriends." He stated. "I don't use woman to my advantage."

"Obviously not. When was the last time you had a date Maddox?"

He shook his head. "Screw you Olivia. I was trying to be a friend but you are so cynical you don't believe there is any good in any one."

"You know all the answers don't you?"

Before Maddox could reply there was a knock on the door. "Look there is a God." He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

Olivia spotted Edward standing there. "Hey."

Maddox looked at her and then the handsome stranger at the door. He guessed it was her boyfriend. "Bye Liv." He mumbled and walked past him.

Edward looked weirdly at Maddox go into the apartment and then looked back at Olivia. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." Olivia answered. "Come in."

Edward came in and closed the door behind him. "Boyfriend?"

"No. Just a friend." Olivia smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how you were doing." He pointed to her arm. "In pain?"

"Nah, they gave me pills." She smirked. "Sit down."

He sat down by her. "So who was that guy?"

"Nobody." She answered. "Where's Angel?"

"I'm on my way to go pick her up from day care right now actually. She's doing better now."

"That's good. How about you and Viviana?"

"Oh. Funny you should ask that. The divorce was made final yesterday." He answered with a shrug. "I got custody of Angel."

Olivia nodded. "Single parent now huh?"

"Yeah. Feels weird." He smirked. "Do you want to go out to dinner? I know Angel would like to see you again."

"Oh no." Olivia shook her head. "It's fine. Thanks. I actually just ate."

"Are you sure? We're just going to get some pizza."

"No Edward, its fine. Thank you."

"C'mon Liv, it's the least I can do after all this. You saved my kids life. I owe you more than dinner."

Olivia shook her head again. "I was just doing my job."

"Olivia getting kidnapped and risking your life isn't your job. You did that because you're a good hearted person. I will feel real guilty if I don't repay you."

Olivia nodded a little. "I'm still in my PJ's. I don't feel real hot going out with this thing around my arm."

Edward got up. "I'll help you change."

Olivia smirked a little. He did see her naked before. She got up also and limped to the bedroom. "See, limping isn't sexy Eddie."

"I don't think guys pay attention to your feet Via." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hold on to me." He instructed.

Olivia took his other hand and leaned a little on him as she got to her room. She sat down on the bed. "Thanks."

"Sure." He opened her closet. "What do you want?"

"Jeans and a shirt."

He pulled jeans out and a blouse. He came over and kneeled down by her. He gently took the elastic on her pajamas and gently pulled it down to her knees. "Wow" He breathed out looking at her legs.

"What?"

"Smooth." He teased with a smirk and grabbed her jeans.

Olivia rolled her eyes and got into her jeans. Edward helped her pull them on. He gently zipped them up. "Thanks."

Edward slowly took the strap off her neck. He gently pulled her shirt off so she was only in her bra. "How do you get ready for bed?"

"I take about an hour just to take off my shirt." She smiled. "I start two hours before I actually want to go to bed."

He smirked and put the blouse over her. "Your body…has really developed."

"In a good way?"

"Yes." He answered. "Very good."

Olivia smiled at the complement. "Thank you."

"You say thank you too much." He helped her up. "Ready for some pizza?"

"Sure." She nodded. She held his hand as she walked out the room. He opened the door for her to the apartment. Olivia spotted Amy and Maddox in the hallway. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Amy smirked since Maddox told her what happened already. "How you feeling?"

"Better." Olivia answered. "Where you guys going?"

"My mom's car stopped so I'm dragging Maddox along to fix it." Amy answered with a shrug. "Where you going?"

"Going to get some pizza." Olivia answered. "Edward these are my neighbors. Amy and Maddox. This is Edward."

Edward put his hand out to Maddox. "Nice to meet you."

Maddox shook his hand. "Enjoy your pizza." He mumbled and walked away. "God damn pizza!" He yelled down the hall and took the stairs.

Olivia smirked. "What's wrong with pizza?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. He's weird." She smiled and followed her soon to be brother in-law down the hall.

Edward looked down at Olivia. "I like pizza. You like pizza. Let's go get some pizza."

Olivia laughed and walked to the elevators with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey went around the couch and sat down next to Chester. "I like your apartment. Very modern."

"Thanks." He answered and looked through some files.

Casey leaned back on the couch. She gently touched his back. "Working on a case?"

"Not really. Just looking at stuff." He closed the file and leaned on the couch with her. He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her.

They made out for a couple minutes before Casey broke the kiss softly. "Tell me something about yourself." She whispered.

"I have brown eyes." He teased and kissed her again.

Casey laughed and pulled away. "I'm serious."

"I think I have a nice smile." He grinned.

Casey rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss. "You do. But tell me something nobody knows."

He thought for a second. "My mom is a single parent." He answered and looked over at the files on the coffee table. "My dad is in prison."

Casey nodded a little. "Thank you." She leaned on his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her. "You tell me something about yourself now."

"I have green eyes." She mocked.

Chester laughed and pulled her closer. "Seriously."

"I have luscious lips." She smiled even more. "Ok let's see. My parents wanted me to be a defense lawyer because it draws in more money. I just couldn't do it for the money so I ended up being an ADA."

He pulled her against him and gave her a kiss. "You're kind hearted and not shallow. So you probably aren't looking for my wallet."

"You're a cop. I wouldn't date you if I wanted money." She smiled up at him.

"And you're not afraid to tease me." He laughed and gave her a kiss. "I like you."

"Good. I like you too." She smirked and laid in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia got off her couch hearing a knock on the door. She got up and answered the door. Maddox was standing there. "Hey."

"Hi." He said somewhat quietly. "Um…I just came to apologize for earlier."

Olivia looked confused. "For? The hallway pizza thing?"

"No. Well that too but also calling you cynical and telling you those things. I'm sorry."

"Maddox it's not a big deal. It was just an argument. I'm over it."

He nodded. "Ok." He noticed she wasn't limping anymore. "Your leg is better?"

"Yeah. Edward gave me a massage earlier. Not as bad now."

"Oh. That's good." Maddox nodded. "At least this boyfriend isn't as bad."

"What?" Olivia asked. "Edward isn't my boyfriend."

"Oh. I just assumed he was cause you guys were holding hands earlier today and the massage thing. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Olivia nodded. "You want to come in?"

"Ok." Maddox nodded and followed her in. "Thanks."

"Sure." Olivia went back to the couch and sat down.

Maddox sat down on the other end of the couch. "So you like pizza huh?"

Olivia smirked a little. "Yeah. Thought you knew that."

"Did but I thought you would be sick of it by now. I would have ordered you a pizza today instead of the pasta. Austin told me to but I figured you would like the pasta more. I'll get you a pizza tomorrow." He smiled nervously.

Olivia looked over at him. "I liked the pasta Maddox. I appreciated that."

He nodded a little. "Oh. Ok. I thought you didn't like it cause you went out for pizza with that guy."

"It wasn't about the food-"

"Yeah I know." He nodded. "It was about the guy offering the food." He got up. "I'm going to go." He headed to the door.

"That thing you said about everyone needing some help sometimes. You were right." Olivia called over.

He stopped at the door. "What?"

"You were right." She turned to look at him. "I do need some help now. Thank you for helping me."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

"If you want you can stay here for a while." She told him. Maddox nodded and went to sit by her again. This time a little closer.

They watched TV for a bit. Olivia quickly got up and went to the bathroom. Maddox looked up confused and heard her throwing up. He got up and went to the bathroom. "Olivia?" He opened the door and came in. "You ok?" He grabbed a towel and turned the water on.

Olivia nodded a little. "The meds make me sick." She took the towel and then washed her face and mouth.

Maddox nodded and leaned on the door. "Do you need anything?"

"No. Thanks." She answered.

He bit his lip lightly not sure if to ask her what he had in mind. What was the worst that could happen? "If you want I can stay over and help you with whatever you need."

"You don't have to. I'll be fine." She answered.

"I know I don't have to. I want to though." He crossed his arms on his chest. "I don't feel right about leaving you here all alone when you're sick. If you want me to I will stay."

Olivia nodded a little. "Couch cool?"

He smirked. "Yeah. The couch is fine."

Olivia smiled and walked past him. He grinned and followed her out the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddox woke up to noise. He looked at his watch and it was 3 in the morning. He was in his boxers and his t-shirt and sleeping on Olivia's couch. He tossed the blanket of him and went to her room. She wasn't there.

He looked around. "Olivia?"

"Bathroom." She answered.

"You ok?" He stood by the bathroom door.

"Not really." She answered.

Maddox slowly opened the door and spotted her standing there looking very annoyed. "What's wrong? Sick again?"

Olivia blushed slightly. "Well no…but…having problems."

"Meaning?"

"Well…I kinda of have to use the bathroom…"

"Need help getting your pants off?" He asked and blushed at the bluntness.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah…but I'll figure it out. I knew I should have worn baggy pajamas."

He smiled. "I can help if you want. I mean…well…um…I don't know."

"Kind of need the panties off also." Olivia blushed this time.

He looked around and grabbed her bathrobe. He put it around her. "May I?"

Olivia nodded a little. "Yeah." She said quietly.

He kneeled down and slowly put his arms inside her bathrobe. He found the back of her pajamas and gently started to pull them down. He looked up at Olivia who was looking down at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered with a smirk. "Thank you."

He got her pajama pants down to her ankles and gently glided his hands on the back of her thighs. He purposefully didn't touch her butt and went to her waist. "Long time since I took a girl's panties off." He teased.

Olivia laughed a little. "It's not like you're getting anything. This isn't really a sexy reason why you're taking them off."

He smiled and gently pulled her panties down to her knees. "Good?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She answered.

He got up. "I'll be outside." He told her and left the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door behind him and sat down on the couch. He took a deep breath wishing he was much more smoother with what he just did.

"Maddox" Olivia called over.

He got up and went to the bathroom. Olivia had the robe around her waist. He kneeled down and pulled her panties up. He kept quiet and gently pulled her pajama pants on. He got up and stood face to face with her.

Olivia just looked at him. "What?"

He looked into her chocolate eyes and took a step closer. He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. He wasn't sure why but he had to kiss her. She didn't kiss back being shocked but he didn't care. He gently broke the kiss.

Olivia stared at him in shock. "What are you doing?"

He wasn't sure himself. He was never this forward. He was in shock himself. He found himself smiling. "I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear. I wanted to be whatever you wanted me to be." He pulled away from her. "That's all I ever wanted to do since I met you." He whispered. "I know you don't feel the same way and at this point I don't care." He went over and got his jeans.

Olivia stared at him in shock. "Maddox…I'm sorry. You're a good guy and everything. You're really sweet-"

"I know." He pulled his jeans on. "I will always just be the friend. I'm not your type. I know." He nodded. "Heard it all before. I'm sorry about the kiss." He headed to the door and then stopped. "You know what? I'm not. I don't regret it. It was probably the most contact I would get from you."

Olivia bit her lip hating to hurt him. "Maddox-"

"Don't. Whatever you say won't make me feel better." He shook his head. "Goodbye Olivia."

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to push myself away from you. It hurts but it's the only way." He said nothing and left the apartment.

Olivia just stood there in shock. She wasn't sure what just happened. Maddox never got this emotional. Maybe he finally reached a limit.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia gently massaged her own forearm as she walked around her apartment. She finally got the arm strap off and her arm felt weird.

She looked for an ice pack but remembered she let Austin borrow it.

She went out of her apartment and knocked on the door across hers. She stood there for a bit when the door answered. Maddox was standing there. She looked a little surprised since she didn't see him a lot after their little incident. "Hi."

"Hi." Maddox repeated. "Austin and Amy aren't here."

Olivia nodded a little. "I just need the icepack. It's probably in their freezer."

Maddox said nothing and went to get the ice pack from the freezer. He took it out and handed it over to her. "There you go."

Olivia nodded and held the ice pack in her hands awkwardly."I never thanked you for helping the squad find me that day."

"You don't have to thank me." He answered and went back to the kitchen where he was making food.

"I know I don't have to but I want to." She told him.

"Good for you." He pulled a knife out and started to cut the peppers.

Olivia nodded a little. "Ok. I'll see you around?"

"No." He answered.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. You won't be seeing me around, I'm moving out of the state by the end of this week."

"Where you going?"

"Los Angeles. I'm transferring over there."

"Transferring?" Olivia asked with a smirk. "I wasn't aware librarians transferred."

He looked over at her and put the knife down. "So now my job bothers you?"

"No." She answered. "I didn't mean anything by that." She told him. "When were you planning to tell me you were moving?"

"I wasn't." He answered simply.

She was taken aback by his attitude. No matter what happened Maddox was the nicest man she ever met. He never acted like this before. "Oh. I see."

He started making his food again. "When do you go back to work?"

"Soon." Olivia answered and put the ice pack on her arm.

Maddox glanced over at her. "You shouldn't do that. It's not good to put it directly on your skin."

"Why?"

"Because it's not. But do what you want." He shrugged and went to the fridge to get the chicken breasts.

Olivia grabbed a napkin and put it on her skin then put the icepack on it. "Good?"

Maddox said nothing and pulled out a Zip-lock bag from a drawer. He took the ice pack from her hands and put it in the plastic bag. "There. The napkin will get soaked with water and cause a mess."

Olivia smirked a little. "Thanks."

Maddox nodded and washed the chicken.

Olivia looked at him for a while. "Am I bothering you?"

Maddox didn't look up at her. Even if she broke his heart over and over again he just couldn't stop thinking of her. He wanted to spend every second with her. She would never be able to bother him. "No."

"Oh ok." She nodded. Normally he was the more talkative of them two. Today it wasn't like that at all. "What you making?"

"Food."

Olivia smiled a little. "Right. How come you don't go to catering school or something? You like cooking."

He laughed a little. "Yeah right. I'd probably burn the school down on my first day. Plus I'm too old for that now."

"You're my age. Are you saying I'm old?" She smirked.

"No." he answered. "You're not. You already have a career. I'm just a librarian."

"But you like your job. You're good at it. You like to read also."

"Yup. I'm just a big dork." He nodded and opened the cabinets to get pasta.

Olivia just watched him. "You're not a dork. You're just really smart that's all. I like to read also."

He nodded. Another thing they had in common. "I know."

Olivia noticed he was wearing his glasses again. "What happened to your contacts?"

"Those aren't me" He shook his head. "They don't really do anything."

"You can't see with them?"

He looked at her for a second. He meant that she didn't even like him more without his glasses but he wasn't going to tell her that. "Nope."

"Oh well that sucks. They looked nice on you."

He felt even worse now. If they did make him look good why couldn't she give him a chance? Was his personality unattractive also? "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She nodded. The apartment door opened and Austin and Amy came in.

"Hey liv." Amy waved. "How's the arm?"

"Good." Olivia answered with a smirk. "You guys went shopping?"

"Yeah." Austin answered and gave her a hug.

Maddox just kept quiet hating his big brother for being good with ladies. He always got a hug from Olivia. He already had a fiancé, why did he have to make him look like a loser even more by hugging Olivia?

Amy handed Maddox a bag. "We got you some stuff for your trip."

"Thanks." Maddox said quietly as he took the bag.

Olivia glanced over at Maddox. She was going to miss him. He was always around her. He made her feel better when she had a hard time at work. Not having him around was going to be lonely.

"So Liv when you going back to work?" Austin questioned.

"Couple weeks." She answered and saw Maddox was quiet completely now. Normally she didn't notice but she was defiantly noticing now that he was left out when all of them would hang out. Amy and Austin were much more talkative and outgoing.

Maddox turned the stove off and just watched Olivia. She was so damn beautiful. Before he could stop himself he grabbed the back of her neck and pressed his lips to hers. He knew it was going to make things even more awkward with them but he didn't care. When he left he was probably never going to hear from her again.

Olivia was once again found in complete shock at Maddox's actions. But he was a good kisser she had to admit. She didn't kiss him back knowing it would send him the wrong signals. She just couldn't date him, he was like her brother.

Maddox broke the kiss seeing she was feeling nothing at all. Now he completely was going to give up. He saw Amy and Austin looking at him in shock and surprise. Austin had a small smirk on his face. Maddox said nothing and just left the apartment.

Olivia wiped her lip. "Wow. That was…um."

"Not Maddox?" Austin offered with a laugh.

Amy slapped her fiancés arm. "Shut up."

Olivia was shocked and yet kind of mad that Maddox had to do that in front of other people. "Excuse me" She placed the ice pack down on the counter top and left the apartment to find Maddox.

She went out in the hallway and went up to the roof knowing he liked to read up there. She opened the doors and found him leaning on the ledge staring at the city. "Do you just go around kissing women like that?"

He looked over his shoulder and then back at the city. "No. Just you."

"I'm not someone you could just kiss when you want some contact Maddox." She went over to him angrily.

"I know." He answered and turned to look at her. "I'm not trying to use you."

"Well then what the hell was that down there?"

"Nothing. Sorry." He tried to walk past her.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

He pulled his arm away. "Don't do that! Don't treat me like I'm someone you give a damn about!"

Olivia stared at him in shock. "Maddox-"

He shook his head. "Don't. Please. I'm sorry ok? I won't kiss you again ok?"

"It's not about the damn kissing." She lowered her voice.

"Then what is your problem? Is it me? Do you resent me that much?"

"I don't resent you." She whispered. "You're my friend."

He shook his head. "Friends don't make other friends feel like crap all the time."

"I'm sorry if I make you feel that way."

He nodded. "I'm used to it." He put his hand out "Goodbye Olivia."

Olivia looked at his hand and then him. She took him in a hug. She hated to be the one to make him feel bad. She could tell that Maddox lived behind Austin's shadow his whole life. "Bye."

Maddox closed his eyes and hugged her back. He never had her hug him before. The only times they hugged was when he hugged her when he was very hyper. After being rejected by her so many times he had no more reason to be hyper around her.

Olivia gently let go of him. "I'll miss you."

He let go of her also. "Really?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Really."

Maddox attempted to smile but he couldn't. There nothing to be happy about with this. She finally had him broken enough that he had to move to another state just to get his mind off of her. "You too."

Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hope I see you again."

He nodded. He wished he would stay. There was no reason to stay though. She didn't feel the same about him. She didn't need him. "I have to go pack." He whispered and walked away before he told her how he felt about her. He didn't want to make things worse knowing she would feel guilty for not loving him back.

Olivia took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. How could she let their friendship get this bad? She went back down stairs. She walked down the hall and spotted Edward knocking on her door. "Hey."

Edward looked over at her. "Hey. Thought you weren't home."

"No just was on the rooftop." She answered with a smile and went over to him.

"Had to do anything with that weird pizza guy I met before?" Edward questioned with a smile. "He just walked past me mumbling something how life sucks."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about that." She opened her door. "Come in."

"Thanks." He nodded and went in.

Olivia followed him in and closed the door behind her. "What's up?"

He turned to look at her. "Um…well…I was in the neighborhood and stopped by to see how you were."

"Oh really?" Olivia questioned with a playful smile.

"Ok no." He answered honestly. "I came to ask you on a date."

"Never heard of a phone Eddie?" She teased him.

"Yes but you know how I like to stalk you for a date." He grinned and blushed a little. "Want to go on a date or you're going to give me a hard time again?"

"I think I'm going to give you a hard time for a while." She answered with a small laugh. "So what are your intentions?"

"To get you into bed." He laughed a little. "C'mon Via, you don't have to make this even more embarrassing for me."

"Oh but I enjoy watching you blush." She smiled. "And ok I guess, I'll go on a date with you since you were honest about your intentions."

He nodded. "Good. What about right now? You don't seem to be busy."

Olivia thought about it. "Give me a couple minutes to change."

"Sure." He nodded and leaned on the counter top as she went into her room. "Need help with anything?"

She laughed from her room. "Funny and no thank you."

_Flashback_

_Olivia sat at the kitchen table eating her sandwich for dinner. She spent the last couple hours studying for her tests and doing homework. _

_Serena's new boyfriend came into the kitchen. "Hi Olivia."_

_"Hi Leon." Olivia said somewhat quietly and returned to her food. _

_"You know I'm going to be here more often now." Leon told her and leaned on the counter top to watch her. _

_"Great." Olivia answered sarcastically with a small roll of the eyes. _

_"Me and you have to get along now." _

_"Actually __it's__ you and I. And I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine." She closed her book she was reading from and finished off her sandwich to go back to her room. _

_Leon ran a hand through his greasy hair and watched her stand up. "Those jeans look nice on you."_

_Olivia said nothing and opened a fridge to get a soda. Suddenly she felt Leon's hand on her waist. She froze. She could feel his breath on her neck. _

_"You have the same body as your mother." He whispered. "You're younger and much prettier though." He moved his hand on her thigh. "You have the body of a grown woman." _

_Olivia felt sick to her stomach. Her boyfriend told her that. When Edward told her that she felt proud. "Get off of me." She whispered. "Now." _

_"Don't you want to satisfy me Olivia?"_

_Olivia instantly pushed him off. Leon grabbed her by the neck and slammed her on the fridge again. In retaliation she hit him in the head with her soda can. Her phone started ringing. She picked up and before Leon did something else. "Hello." She started at Leon knowing he wouldn't do anything to her with someone listening in._

_"Hey it's me." She heard Edward's voice. _

_Olivia took a deep breath. "Hi."_

_"You ok? You sound worried."_

_"Fine." She moved away from Leon but kept her eye on him as he held his head where she hit him with her soda can. "What's up?"_

_"Can you meet me by the tracks?"_

_"Be there in five." She answered and closed her phone. She grabbed her jacket and shoes and quickly left the house. _

_She walked angrily to the tracks and climbed down where __she__ and Edward always met. She spotted him sitting there. He had a bruise on his eye. "You ok?" She asked softly and sat down by him. _

_He nodded. "It's nothing."_

_"What happened?" She asked and gently hugged him._

_"I got in a fight with my dad. He just got out of control. It's not as bad as it looks." Edward answered and put his arm around her. _

_"What did you fight about?" She asked softly knowing his father had a habit of hitting his mom and siblings. _

_He shrugged a little. "He was yelling at my mom and I stepped in."_

_She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Very brave. I didn't have a fun night either."_

_"What happened?" _

_"My mom has a new boyfriend. Some Leon guy who is a car mechanic. He started touching me tonight. I pushed him off. He pushed me against the fridge by my neck. I slammed my soda can on his head." She laughed a little. "First time I had to fight back."_

_He nodded a little and pulled her closer. "Get married to me." _

_She looked up with a smile. "What? Shut up it's not a time for jokes." _

_"I'm serious." He stated. "C'mon our lives are screwed up as it is. It can't get any worse." He kissed her. "I love you."_

_"I love you too Edward" She sat up a little. "I'm only 16. We haven't been dating even a year."_

_"It's going to be a year in like two weeks." He sat up to look at her also. "C'mon just me and you. Let's get out of this place. No more bitching, abusive parents." _

_Olivia nodded a little. "Sure?"_

_"Yeah." He took her hands in his. "I'll take care of you, you know I will. Let's just get the hell out of here. I have enough money saved up for an apartment just for us. You can go to school and I'll get a job."_

_"Don't you want to finish college first?" She whispered. "You want to be a writer. You don't want to work some small job."_

_"Olivia I want to marry you." He whispered. "Yes or no?"_

_She nodded. "Yes. Let's do it." _

_He grinned and pulled her closer by the back of her neck and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." She whispered with a smile and hugged him. _

_They heard footsteps above the metal plate they always sat under. Both looked up but held each other in their arms. _

_Suddenly someone jumped down and Leon stood in front of them. "Well I think congratulations are in order Olivia." Leon said with a smile._

_Edward instantly got in front of his girlfriend. "Who the hell are you?" _

_"My __mom's__ new boyfriend." Olivia answered and took her fiancé's hand in hers. "__Let's__ get out of here." Olivia and Edward slowly moved away from Leon._

_"Oh c'mon Olivia, you wouldn't want me to tell your mom that you ran away to get married do you?" Leon smiled a little. "Have your mom give you her blessing."_

_Olivia shook her head. "This has nothing to do with you Leon. Stay out of this."_

_"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be not to tell my girlfriend her daughter is running off?" Leon took a step toward them. _

_Edward kept Olivia behind his back. "The type that feels up his girlfriend's 16 year- old daughter."_

_"And how old are you boy? You're not 16." Leon moved closer to them. _

_"I'm 21" Edward answered. "Stay out of this. This doesn't concern you."_

_"Oh now that's illegal. Having sex with a minor is a serious offense" Leon smiled. "If you run off, might be kidnapping." _

_Olivia shook her head and pulled herself out of the ditch. "Let's go Edward."_

_Edward pulled himself out and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." _

_They stopped spotting Serena standing there. They heard Leon laugh behind them. _

_"Olivia go to the house." Serena ordered angrily._

_Olivia shook her head. "No."_

_"Olivia I'm not going to tell you again." Serena raised her voice. She has half drunk. "You too Mr. Donnelly." _

_Olivia looked up at Edward. He nodded. "It's ok." He assured her and held her hand._

_Olivia gripped her fiancé's hand and walked to her house with him. _

_Both went in and sat down on the couch. Edward placed a kiss o__n her temple. "It's going to be __ok." He whispered. _

_Olivia nodded and held his hand. _

_Serena came in and slammed the door shut. _

_"Forget Leon?" Olivia smarted off. Edward gently squeezed her hand not to make things worse. _

_Serena looked over at the couple and her eyes rested on Edward. "I knew about you. You always paid attention to her."_

_"That's because you don't." Edward rolled his eyes. This time it was Olivia's turn to give her fiancé's hand a small squeeze. _

_Serena grabbed her bottle of vodka and opened it. "You don't touch my daughter. Leon told me you two want to get married."_

_Edward stood up. "I love your daughter Ms. Benson. Like it or not she loves me too."_

_Serena went over to him and took another sip of her drink. "She belongs to me."_

_Edward shook his head. "No. She isn't your property to smack around or abuse." _

_Serena slapped him across the face. Olivia quickly got up. Edward shook his head at Olivia for her not to get involved. He wasn't going to cause more trouble for her then he was already causing. _

_Olivia got in front of Edward. "Mom…please…I won't be in your way anymore. Just let me go."_

_Serena pushed her away. Olivia fell to the ground. _

_Edward tried to go to her but Serena got in front of him. "You stay away from my daughter. If you don't I will throw you out of college and have you arrested." _

_Edward just looked at her and then Olivia. He didn't want to give up on Olivia that easily but he also knew having sex with her was going to land him in jail. Neither one of them wanted that. _

_Olivia looked at him sadly and nodded. She mouthed 'It's ok.' _

_Edward opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find any words. He had so much to say to Olivia but he felt like he was betraying her by bailing out. He nodded at Serena and slowly walked past her. _

_He took Olivia's hand and helped her get up. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."_

_"It's ok." Olivia nodded and let tears fill her eyes. "It's for the best." _

_He gently hugged her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. _

_"I love you too." She whispered back. She held onto him to feel safe for the last time and gently let go._

_Edward put his head down and left the house._

_Olivia looked over at her mother. Serena drunkenly broke the end of her bottle. Olivia took a step back._

_End Flashback_

Casey sat on the washing machine as she watched Chester fold his t-shirts. "You're really neat."

Chester glanced up at her. "No I'm not."

"Yeah right." Casey nodded with a smirk. "It's ok though, it's part of your charm."

"Since when do I have charm?" He laughed a little.

Casey shrugged. "Since you got your hair all spiked up and jeans that are tighter than mine."

Chester raised an eyebrow and stood in between in her legs. "They are not tighter than yours."

"Oh really? Then why is it that when I was getting dressed the other morning, I pulled yours on and they fit me."

"See. They fit you, that don't mean they are tighter than yours." He placed his hands on her thighs and pulled her closer. "Why were you pulling my pants on anyway?"

Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I wanted to prove myself wrong. Turns out we can share pants buddy."

Chester grinned and gave her a kiss. "Thank you for bruising my ego."

"My pleasure." She smiled against his lips. He leaned in to kiss her again. She pulled back. "Your laundry is done." She smiled evilly and pointed to the other washing machine.

He rolled his eyes and went to get the laundry out. "I wonder if us seeing each other's dirty clothes is a step forward into the relationship."

Casey laughed and jumped off the washing machine. "Did your gut give you that feeling?" She couldn't resist teasing him.

Chester turned to look at her. "I warned you."

She burst into small giggles. "Oh c'mon no tickling, I was just kidding baby."

He playfully went to tickle her but ended up hugging her. "Ok I'll let you off the hook this time."

She held him closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks." She whispered and suddenly felt a weird feeling. She knew the feeling just never expected it this early. She loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia sat across Edward at a restaurant. "So your divorce is final now huh?" Olivia questioned over her plate of shrimp.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Single. You?"

"Been single since 2001." She smiled. "The job prevents me from really having a life."

"Still love it huh?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of married to my job." She nodded. "What about you? Like your job?"

"Yeah. It's fun. I get to boss people around." He smiled and took a sip of his water. "The people are pretty great. I can basically leave Angel there when I can't get a babysitter."

"That's good."

"Yeah. So you seriously had no boyfriends in like 6 years?"

"Still can't get over it huh?"

"Nope."

She laughed a little. "No. I had a couple first dates but those always end with me having to leave early because of the job."

He thought for a second and leaned over the table a little. "Does that mean you haven't gotten laid in half a decade?"

Olivia frowned. "Is this the way you act on all your first dates?"

"No. You're special though." He smiled.

Olivia rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her small smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Austin unlocked Olivia's apartment with the extra key she gave him. Maddox was right behind him.

"Dude I don't feel right about this." Maddox informed him.

"It's fine man, I have a key."

"So? Still…she's not here and didn't give us permission to come in."

Austin rolled his eyes at his little brother. "You're getting your stuff you let her borrow. It's not like we're stealing anything."

"Now I have to pee."

"What?" Austin asked. "Oh c'mon" He rolled his eyes knowing his brother had to use the bathroom when he was scared.

"This is so not right." Maddox informed him. "We're trespassing."

"With a key?" Austin shook his head. "You get the DVD's and I'll get the CD's." He started to look through the CD shelf. He pulled out the Backstreet Boys CD. "This yours sweetheart?"

Maddox grabbed the CD from him. "No."

Austin laughed and turned back to the shelf.

"Can we go now?"

"Oh c'mon dude, you're always saying how you could be Spiderman and Superman. You are super nothing."

"Well if Peter Parker had to deal with Olivia's wrath, I think he would be a little scared also. What does he get? He gets those pussy Green Goblins. That thing is a baby compared to the damage Olivia could do."

Austin shrugged. "She's not that violent."

"How would you know?"

Austin shrugged and went to her bathroom.

Maddox raised an eyebrow and quickly followed. "What was that? Did you sleep with her or something?"

"No." Austin answered and went to her bedroom to find more CD's.

Maddox followed again. "You fucking liar. You did!"

"Keep your voice down." Austin ordered. "And once. When she first moved in."

"How could you not tell me about this?"

"It wasn't any of your business." Austin shrugged.

"Not my business? You know how I feel about her."

"That's your problem." Austin patted him on the shoulder. "She doesn't have time to have feelings. It was just sex."

Maddox grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. "Don't talk about her like that. What is she just some chick you nail when you're bored?"

"First of all, let go of my shirt. Amy bought me this shirt." His big brother ordered. "Let go Maddox. Now."

Maddox let go of him. He took a step back.

"Second of all, she made the moves on me." He answered and straightened out his shirt. "She was having a bad day and needed to talk to someone. You were at work so I stepped in."

Maddox stared at him angrily. "Go to hell." He whispered and walked out of the room.

"It's nothing personal baby brother." Austin called after him. "It was just sex."

Maddox stormed back into the room. He swung at Austin but Austin grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He pushed him against the wall.

"Calm down." Austin warned him. "You hit me and I will beat the living crap out of you. I don't care if you're my brother. Don't put your hands on me."

Maddox let out a groan. "Fine."

Austin let go of him. Maddox said nothing else and left the apartment.

Austin shook his head and gathered all the DVD's and CD's they packed. He left the apartment also.

_---_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward walked Olivia to her apartment. Olivia got her keys out and played with them. "Thank you for the lunch slash, dinner."

He smiled. "You're welcome. You want to go out again?"

"I would love to." She smirked. "You want to come in?"

"I would love to, I really would but I have to go pick up Angel. I'm already late anyway."

"No problem. Next time?"

"I promise." He nodded. He placed his hand on the side of her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Both stopped and slowly met each other's lips.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pushed her on her door and kissed her back.

Olivia broke the kiss. "You should go."

He nodded. "Right. Yeah." He kissed her again. She kissed back.

Olivia heard her neighbor's door open. She opened her eye a little and spotted Maddox coming out. She instantly stopped kissing Edward.

Maddox stopped and saw Olivia looking at him. "Sorry." He whispered and walked down the hall to throw out the trash.

Edward looked at the younger man and then her. "I should go."

Olivia nodded. "Call me."

"I will. Goodnight." He waved a little and went to the elevator.

Olivia leaned on her door and waited for Maddox to come back.

He walked down the hall again and ignored her.

She grabbed his arm before he went into the apartment. "Hey."

He glanced over at her. "Hey." He nodded a little and turned to go into the apartment again.

"When is your flight?"

"Tomorrow." He answered. "That your new boyfriend?"

"Um…I don't know. It was the first date." She smiled.

"Considering he had you pinned to the door, it's not going to be the last date."

Olivia looked at him weirdly. "Are you ok?"

"Fine. Why?"

"You're acting weird?"

"So?" he asked. "Why would you care how I act?"

"You're my friend Maddox. I care about you." She answered. "Don't think I don't"

"Right." He nodded. "By the way, you should have told me about Austin and you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You having sex with my brother? That's what real friends do to show their friend they care." He rolled his eyes.

"That was a long time ago." She defended. "It was just one night."

"Before or after I asked you out for the first time?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Just tell me."

"After." She answered.

He smirked a little. "Thanks Liv. Now I can get over you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I don't like you anymore." He whispered. "Hell, I wouldn't like my brother for going behind my back like that but I don't blame him. What man wouldn't sleep with you given the chance?"

Olivia stared at him. She nodded. "I hope you do get over me. You might have a better life obsessing over someone who actually wants you."

He nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. Good luck to you keeping a man longer than one date."

"Screw you." She unlocked her door.

"You certainly won't."

Olivia turned around and grabbed him by the shirt. She pushed him onto the wall and started kissing him.

He took it by surprise but wrapped his arms around her.

"Is this what you want?" She whispered on his lips. "Huh?" She slammed him to the wall.

"No." He answered and pushed her back on her wall. "I care about you not just the sex."

"You're a guy aren't you?" She slammed his body onto his wall again. "You want the sex? Fine. We can have sex so you're not a bitter bastard anymore."

"That's not what I want." He answered. "I want you. The whole you, not just your boobs and your ass."

"Romantic." She kept her hold of his shirt.

"Thank you." He pushed his lips on her again. He kissed her for a couple seconds and pulled away. "I can't do this." He whispered and let go of her.

She let go of his shirt also. "Ok."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I don't want this to end awkwardly or in a way we might regret." He pulled away from her and just went to his apartment. Olivia said nothing and went into her own apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the precinct the next day and noticed all the guys around the screens. She went over. Cragen instantly looked over at her. "I thought I told you to take time off."

"I did. I came to pick up some stuff." She lied. She didn't want to stay in her apartment. She was bored out of her mind at home.

Cragen nodded and turned back to the detectives. "Does anyone know where we can find this stuff?"

Munch shrugged. "A library. We need a whole team to find this stuff. I was up all night looking for these similar details. Nothing."

Olivia leaned into Fin. "What's going on?" She whispered.

"Guy is using stories and novels as his MO; we are trying to find all the books he used." Fin answered.

Olivia nodded. Maddox was a professional reference librarian. He was trained to find specific information in books. That's what he went to college for. "I might know someone that can help."

Everyone looked over at her. "Other than the internet?" Munch teased.

Olivia smirked and nodded. "Yeah. C'mon." She motioned to them and grabbed her jacket. Neither detective said anything and followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the two story library and looked around. She was hoping Maddox was here. He was here even on his days off. She spotted one of the employees. "Excuse me; do you know where Maddox Bennington is?"

The woman nodded. "Should be upstairs in the fiction section."

"Thank you." Olivia nodded and started walking. Elliot, Munch and Fin were right behind her.

"This is the guy we thought kidnapped you?" Elliot questioned.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "He knows his stuff. He read half of these books."

"And they say I'm a geek." Munch chimed in.

Olivia glanced over at him. "He isn't a geek. Stop it." Olivia ordered and walked over to the fiction section. She looked around but couldn't find him. "Look for a guy about 6'1, brown hair, green eyes and has glasses."

The guys all looked around.

"Got him." Elliot answered and pointed to the kid section. "Him?"

Olivia looked over and nodded. "Yeah." She walked over to him as he pulled out a book for a little girl from a shelf she couldn't reach.

"Don't lose it." Maddox warned the little girl. "You can't finish the story if you lose it right?"

"Yes." She nodded. "But I can't read. I'm only four."

"What does age have to do with reading? I learned to read when I was five." He kneeled down in front of her. "You have one year left in that case right?" She nodded. "Get started. Know where your mom is?"

"Yes. Right there." She pointed across the hall.

"Go over there and don't get lost again." He got up again. "See you later Kaitlin."

"Bye Matt." She waved and went over to her mother.

"It's Maddox." He mumbled and shook his head. "Close enough though." As he was about to pick up his book to read, he spotted Olivia coming over to him. He didn't say anything.

"Hey." Olivia nodded a little. "Are you busy?"

"No." He answered and noticed the other detectives behind her. "Your personal bodyguards?"

"Detectives." Olivia corrected. "We need your help finding some books."

Maddox smiled. "The NYPD forget to pay their internet connection bill?" He shook his head and started walking.

Olivia instantly followed. "Look Maddox, we could really use your help. Some guy is using scenes from books to torture women and attack them. I know you know all this stuff. Help me? Please?" She whispered.

Maddox glanced at her and sat down in the middle of the aisle where he always read his books. "I'm leaving for California in five hours. I can't help you. There are other really good reference librarians that know way more than me. Just ask them downstairs, they will help." He picked up his book and started reading again as he fixed his glasses.

Olivia took a deep breath. "I trust you Maddox. You're my friend."

Elliot shook his head. "We don't have time for this. Either he helps us or we get some other geek."

Maddox looked up at him. "Geek? Screw you." He went back to his book.

Olivia placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please?" She whispered. "All I need is names. You don't even have to move from here to get me the book."

He took a deep breath. "Fine. But if I'm helping you, Robocop isn't allowed to insult me anymore." He glanced at Elliot and got up. "Let me see your MO's."

Fin handed four case files over. Olivia took them and spread them out on the ground.

Maddox kneeled down and opened one by one. He cringed at some pictures of the beaten up faces but tried not to gag. He read them quickly and held one up. "Tragedy section, aisle 5, row 2, 4th book from the right. Scene is in the 6th chapter. Half way through."

The detectives all exchanged looks in amazement. Elliot grabbed the case file and quickly went to the book.

In ten minutes, Fin and John were getting books.

Maddox read the last one and quickly got up. Olivia instantly got up and followed him. "You know it?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I read it recently too." He stopped at one aisle and looked at all the books. His eyes got wider realizing something. "Oh my god."

"What?" Olivia questioned.

He said nothing and quickly ran down the stairs. Olivia instantly followed. He ran into the storage section and opened a box. "Oh this isn't good."

"What's going on?"

He shook his head. "This book isn't on the shelves yet. We are the first ones to have them cause this library is run by the publishing company."

"What does that mean?" Olivia questioned. "I don't get it."

"No one has access to these books. I read it-"

"Maddox quickly, I don't have time." She cut him off. "A girl was already kidnapped."

He nodded. "It was the editor of this book or the writer." He answered and held up the back cover. "The books that inspired him are the ones used to torture your victims. No one even knows about this book yet."

She nodded. "Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the lips. "I owe you." She grabbed the book and quickly ran out.

Maddox put his fingers to his lips and smiled a little.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good work detective."

Olivia looked up and spotted Cragen coming over to her at her desk. "Thanks cap."

He stood by her desk. "I told you to take time off."

"I know." She put her pen down. "Kind of hard to stay away."

Cragen nodded. "I want you to get a physical and for your doctor to say you're can be back on the field before I officially welcome you back."

She smirked. "Yes sir. Thank you."

He nodded and was about to leave when an officer handed him a note. "Where are Munch and Fin?"

"I think they went home." Olivia answered and got up. "What's wrong?"

Cragen handed her the note. "You're little rapist writer, Langston, just jumped bail. He is on the loose."

Olivia quickly grabbed her jacket. Suddenly her phone rang, she picked it up instantly. "Benson."

"It's Austin. Have you seen Maddox?"

"I saw him this morning at the library. Around eleven. Why?" She questioned.

"It's one. He isn't at the airport."

"Maybe he is just running late." Olivia offered.

"C'mon you know him; he is always early or on time for everything. Especially flights. I tried his cell and the house and nothing."

Olivia took a deep breath. During the interrogation of Langston she let it slip that Maddox read his book. Langston knew. "I'll find him." She answered and hung up the phone. She looked over at her captain. "We have to find him. He has a hostage." With that, she ran out of the squad room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddox slowly opened his eyes. He felt dizzy and his whole body was in pain. His wrists were tied behind his back and there was a noose around his neck. He looked down slowly and saw that the tips of his toes were resting on a tilted chair.

"Clever isn't it?"

He looked up with the slightest movement possible. "What the hell is this?" He whispered.

"Your suicide." Langston answered with a smile. "You make one sudden move, and that chair falls and your neck snaps before your body even realizes what happened."

"Jeremy Langston." Maddox whispered. "I read your book. What am I? Another chapter?"

"Oh no, this one is for my own entertainment." He took a step closer. "You led those cops to me. You're the only one that read that book before it hit the shelves." He smiled. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that too much reading could kill you?"

Maddox gulped a little feeling the chair move. He was sweating and shaking from fear. "Just let me go. I won't testify or anything. No one even has to know about this."

"You think it's that easy?" He took a step closer so he was staring up at him. "I went through all this trouble just to scare you? You're crazy." He laughed a little. "You don't remember me? I mixed your Mocha at Starbucks. I put that date rape drug in there to knock you out. You were out cold before you even got to your car."

Maddox's breathing increased which once again moved the chair. "C'mon man, don't do this."

"Why? Aren't you that sexy detective's boyfriend? Always around her." He smiled. "Man I would so bang her."

He clenched his teeth. "Leave Olivia out of this."

"Olivia. That's right. I almost forgot her name." Langston snickered. "She looks like she likes it rough. Doggy style huh? She looks like a screamer. Likes it when you slap her around?" He looked up at him. "Does she call you daddy?"

That snapped his nerve. Maddox suddenly jumped and wrapped his legs around Langston's neck. He crossed his ankles and pressed his calves with all the force he had in him. "You don't talk about her you stupid son of a bitch!"

Langston grabbed a kitchen knife and instantly stabbed Maddox in the thigh. Maddox let out a piercing scream but kept applying pressure watching Langston losing his breath. He felt his neck burn from the rope cutting it. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. He snapped Langston's neck with his feet.

Langston instantly fell on the ground. Now Maddox's leverage was gone. The chair fell and he had nothing to hold him up. He started thrashing around and kicking his legs to somehow make the rope around his neck get loose.

He began choking and turning red losing his oxygen. Now his neck began to bleed. In a matter of seconds he lost consciousness and just hung there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The SWAT team knocked the door open and ran in. Olivia, Cragen and the other detectives were right behind them. They all ran in quickly.

"Detectives!" A SWAT member yelled.

They all ran to the kitchen. Langston was dead on the ground and Maddox was hanging by a rope from his neck and bleeding from the leg. He was motionless.

"Oh my god." Olivia whispered as she felt tears roll down her face staring at her best friend.

Elliot went over and touched Maddox's neck. "He has a pulse." He quickly picked him up. "Cut him down!"

Fin ran over and climbed on the counter top close by. He grabbed a knife and cut the rope off.

Cragen and Elliot laid him down on the ground. Elliot instantly began CPR. Olivia snapped out of her trance and quickly went over. She gave him mouth to mouth as Elliot kept pushing on his chest.

They did it for five minutes and nothing. Cragen kneeled down by them. He touched Elliot's shoulder. "He's gone." He whispered. Elliot slowly stopped.

Olivia shook her head and she began doing chest compressions. "No. No he isn't."

"Olivia." Fin whispered. "He's gone." He tried to pull her away. "No one could survive that."

Olivia pulled away from his grasp. "No! He isn't weak, people just underestimate him." She stated more to herself as she began crying. "No." She whispered and kept trying to revive him. "He is going to be ok." This time she slammed her fists into his chest. "C'mon you bastard!"

Cragen grabbed her hands. "Olivia stop." He ordered and held her. "I'm sorry."

In instant she began sobbing more then she had in years. She got loose from Cragen's hold and laid her head down on Maddox's chest. She hit his chest once again from pure madness at herself.

Suddenly Maddox jumped and inhaled a shallow breath. Everyone quickly jumped seeing he was breathing again. Olivia quickly sat up and took him in her arms. He took small breaths as she wiped her eyes.

"It's ok baby." She whispered. "You're ok."

He leaned on her chest and rested his head on her shoulder. "My hands. I can't breathe." He whispered as he kept taking shallow breaths.

Munch quickly cut the rope off his hands that were tied behind his back. "Better?"

Maddox nodded and looked over at the SWAT members around Langston on the ground. "I killed him." He whispered.

"It's ok." Olivia whispered and stroked his hair. "It's going to be ok." She hugged him and just held him. "I'm so sorry."

He took her arm and wrapped it around him. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed her embrace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy and Austin rushed into the hospital. They quickly ran over to Olivia. "What happened?" Austin asked instantly.

"He is ok." Olivia assured him. "He is having minor surgery now."

"Surgery for what? What happened?" Austin pressured more.

"He was stabbed in the thigh. It's not serious." Olivia tried to calm him down. She knew Austin was very protective of his little brother even if he picked on him half the time. "He is going to be fine."

Austin took a step closer to her. "Tell me what happened Olivia, don't stonewall me."

She nodded. "He was drugged and taken hostage."

"By who?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter Austin, its over-"

"Tell me!" Austin snapped.

"Problem?" Elliot questioned as he came into the waiting room with coffee.

Austin glanced over at Elliot and kept his eyes on Olivia. "Tell me. Please." He whispered.

"Jeremy Langston. Maddox helped me with a case and Langston found out. He hung Maddox by the neck and stabbed him in the thigh. Maddox killed him."

Austin stared down at her with his piercing blue eyes. "So this is your fault?"

Elliot took a step closer. "It's nobody's fault."

Austin looked over at him. "Whoever you are, stay out of it." He looked back at Olivia. "He trusted you."

Amy got in front of Austin. "C'mon stop. Go get coffee or something." She nodded. Austin looked at his fiancé and then walked away. Amy turned to look at Olivia. "Sorry. It's his time of the month." She smiled. "Are you ok?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah." She sat back down in her seat and kept quiet.

Elliot handed her the coffee and sat back down in his seat. Amy sat down on the other side of Olivia. "Elliot." He put his hand out to Amy.

"Amy." She shook his hand.

"Well isn't it detective Benson and Stabler."

Olivia and Elliot both looked over and spotted the Queen's SVU detectives coming in. Both of them got up. "What do you want Harris?" Elliot questioned.

"We want our killer." Detective Shores answered.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "You mean the victim?"

"We have been after Langston for months now. You're little soldier busted in there and killed him."

"He was taken hostage. DA already ruled it as self defense." Olivia answered. "No case here gentlemen. Sorry."

The doctor came out. "He's awake."

Harris and Shores instantly went to the room before Olivia or Elliot could stop them. Elliot and Olivia followed right after them.

Harris showed his badge to Maddox who was already awake. "May we speak to you Mr. Bennington?"

Maddox sat up a little. He glanced at Olivia and then back at the detectives. "Um…what about?"

"Want to tell us what happened?"

Maddox let out a deep breath. "Um…he said he drugged me-"

"We know that. We want to know how you killed him." Shores interrupted.

"I-I…" He stuttered a little. He was still traumatized that he actually killed someone. He never killed anyone before. "With my feet. Legs."

"You snapped his neck in two places with your feet?" Harris doubted. "Any chance you planned your own suicide?"

"Oh c'mon." Elliot interrupted. "He needs to rest."

"Answer the question Mr. Bennington." Shores pushed.

Maddox gulped. "Yeah. I ran track for four years in high school if that helps. I have leg muscle. I don't know how to explain it. I didn't mean to kill him."

"Why did you then?"

"Because I was hanging from my neck." Maddox snapped. "Am I under arrest or something?"

"He better not be." Austin came into the room and stood in front of the detectives. "Is he?" he crossed his arms on his chest.

"He is under investigation. And you are?" Shore questioned.

"His big brother." He smirked. "You so much as think about arresting my baby brother, I will have every newspaper in this state all over this. Your names will be printed, you can bet on that. If that doesn't keep you away, I will personally lodge a complaint with your department for harassment."

Harris and Shore just stared at him. Shore glanced over at Olivia and Elliot. "You'll hear from us later. You can bet on that."

Austin took a step closer to Shores. "And if you harass her, I will go to the newspaper and complain how you don't care for victims. Oh man the mayor will hate you. Especially your bosses for making them look bad. Let's just leave this as it is huh gentlemen?"

The detectives said nothing and walked out of the room.

Olivia smirked at him. "Thanks." Austin nodded. "We'll give you some time." She motioned for Elliot to follow out of the room. Elliot did so.

Maddox looked over at his brother. "Thanks."

Austin nodded and gave him hug. "You ok?"

"Yeah. My leg and chest hurts like a bitch though." He answered. "You don't think they will arrest me do you?"

"Nah." Austin sat down next to him. "Get some rest baby brother."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia spotted Edward getting a juice from the vending machine. He was holding Angel's hand in his. She got up and went over to him. "Hey."

He turned around and smiled. "Hey."

Angel instantly hugged Olivia around the legs. "Hi Olivia."

Olivia smiled a little and kneeled down to hug her. "Hi honey."

Edward smiled a little. "What are you doing here?"

"A victim." Olivia answered with a small nod. "You?"

"Doctor's appointment for her." He answered. "Just a check-up."

Olivia tried to let go but Angel kept her hold on her. "Olivia you want to baby-sit me tomorrow?"

Edward shook his head. "Honey, Olivia doesn't have time for that."

"But you said mommy couldn't watch me." She mumbled on Olivia's shoulder.

Edward shook his head and picked her up. "You'll come to work with me if you have to ok?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and put her down. He looked back at Olivia. "Sorry about that."

Olivia smiled and got up. "It's ok." She put her hands in her pockets. "If you need me, I can babysit. I still have to get a physical before I can go back to work."

Edward shook his head. "No, it's fine. You don't have to."

"But daddy." Angel whined up at him.

"Enough." He warned his daughter. She pouted and hugged him around the leg.

Olivia smiled a little seeing Angel had the same exact pout Edward did. He used to always do it to her so she would kiss him. "The offer's still on the table if you need it though."

"Thanks." He nodded and gently stroked Angel's blonde hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddox stared outside his window. "I want that."

Austin and Amy looked at him weirdly and then looked out the window. They spotted Olivia and Edward talking. "Her? Yeah we know dude." Austin teased.

"Not her. Well yeah I want her but still not just her. That. I want a girlfriend. I'm sick of being alone."

Amy rubbed his shoulder. "One thing at a time sweetie. You need to get better first."

Maddox took a deep breath and just watched the woman he was in love with smile and hug another man. He just closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.


	10. Chapter 10

Maddox limped his way to his door

Maddox limped his way to his door. He went to throw out the trash and it took him forever since he only had one good leg.

He spotted a little girl staring at his door. "Hi there."

Angel looked over at him. "Hi."

He smiled a little at her confused blue eyes. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my friend and my daddy."

Maddox hoped his way over to her and kneeled down. "What's your friends name?"

"Olivia."

Maddox nodded and pointed to the door across his. "Olivia lives in this one. And where is your daddy?"

"I don't know…I ran away after we left the elevator."

"Playing hide and go seek?" Maddox guessed since he used to play that with Olivia and Austin when they first met. He would randomly hide in places in the building and make them look for him.

Angel nodded with an innocent smile. "Yeah. He sucks at it."

"Well Olivia isn't here. She's still at work. Want me to sit here until your dad finds you?"

"No."

"Sure? It's not safe to randomly stand in the hall." He sat down by his door.

She sat down by him. "What does randomly mean?"

"It's hard to explain without using more big words."

Angel nodded and kept quiet for a moment, which didn't last long. "Are you friends with Olivia?"

"Yes."

"She's nice."

"Very nice." Maddox agreed with a nod.

Edward came into the hall and let out a breath of relief. "Thank god."

Angel got up. "That's my daddy." She told Maddox.

Maddox nodded. "Now you found one of them."

Edward came over and picked her up. "I told you not to run away didn't I?"

"Sorry." She shrugged innocently. "This is Olivia's friend."

Edward looked over at Maddox. "Oh. Thanks for watching her."

"No problem." Maddox nodded. He kept sitting knowing it would take him a good fifteen minutes to get off the ground with one leg.

Olivia came into the hall and spotted all of them. "Wow. Hey guys."

Angel quickly ran over to her and jumped in her arms. "Hi!"

Olivia instantly grabbed a hold of her and made sure her files didn't fall out of her arms. "Hey sweetie." She carried her over to her door. She looked over at Maddox still on the ground. "What happened to you?"

"I sat down to entertain your short friend and now I'm waiting to be alone so I can try to get up." He answered honestly.

Olivia smirked a little. "Need help?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm good."

Olivia unlocked her door. "You guys can go in, I'll be there in a second." She tossed her files on the kitchen counter top and put Angel down.

Edward smiled a little at her and went into her apartment.

Olivia came out in the hallway and closed the door behind her. She kneeled down by Maddox. "Need help?"

He shook his head again. "No."

She smiled and took his hand. "C'mon." She tried to pull him up.

He pulled his hand away. "I said I don't need your help Olivia."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being so nice?" He fired back.

"What's your problem?"

"You know what's my problem. You always trying to ignore this stupid tension between us."

"Tension? Tension is when both people feel it. When it's one person that feels it it's called an obsession." She rolled her eyes. "I had a long day, I'm not in the mood to bicker with you Maddox."

"Good. Leave me alone then."

"Fine" She shrugged and started to go back to her apartment.

"Wait." He called over. She stopped. "You're just going to leave a crippled on the floor?"

She turned around, grabbed his hand and helped him pull himself up. "Jerk."

"Sometimes." He answered. "So you're dating that guy?"

"Well…I don't know. We went out a couple times…but I don't know if they were a dates."

"He probably thinks they were."

Olivia shrugged a little. "I have to go."

"Right. Thanks."

"Maddox?"

Olivia and Maddox both looked to the side hearing his name. A woman a little younger then Olivia was walking over. She had wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. From what Olivia could tell her body was in very good shape.

"Hey Nicole." Maddox smiled a little. Nicole kissed him on the lips and put her arm around his waist. "Babe this is Olivia, Olivia this is my girlfriend Nicole."

Olivia suddenly felt a jealousy overcome her. She was never jealous. Something about this beautiful, younger woman being on Maddox's arm made her bitter. "Oh. Hi."

"Nice to meet you." Nicole smiled a gorgeous smile. "Maddox has told me all about you."

Olivia had nothing to say. She simply nodded. She couldn't get over this new protectiveness she was feeling toward Maddox. He wasn't bad looking and he was a sweetheart but she was still surprised.

Olivia's door opened. It was Angel. "I'm hungry." She stated.

Edward quickly came to the door. "Sorry. She got away from me." He noticed a new face there. "Hi." He smiled politely at Nicole. Nicole smiled back and nodded.

"It's ok." Olivia nodded. "I was about to come in anyway." She smirked a little. "Edward this is Nicole, Maddox's girlfriend, Nicole this is Edward, my boyfriend."

Maddox instantly looked over at Olivia. First she didn't know but now he was her boyfriend? "Well…we have to go." Maddox spoke up.

"Hey why don't we double date?" Edward spoke up. "I have to get the munchkin to her mom's anyway."

"That sounds like a great idea." Nicole agreed.

"I don't really think that's a good idea." Maddox answered.

"Yeah same here, Maddox can hardly walk." Olivia nodded.

Maddox looked over at her. "Actually, lets go. I need to get out."

Olivia bit her lip and nodded. "Ok. Edward why don't you take Angel home while I go change."

"Sure." Edward nodded and picked up his daughter. "Say goodnight."

"Goodnight." The little girl waved at everyone and rested her head on her father's shoulder. "Can we get food before going to mommy's?"

"Yes baby." He started walking down the hall.

Olivia said nothing and went into her apartment.

Maddox went into his. Nicole followed him. "You need to change. You look like you been sitting on that couch for weeks." She teased his sweatpants and t-shirt.

Maddox said nothing and grabbed his crutches. He went to his bedroom to get dressed.

Nicole once again followed. "Hey, you ok?"

"Fine." He answered quietly. He looked through his jeans. "Why do we have to go on a double date with them?" He practically yelled.

"Um…I thought Olivia was your best friend." Nicole answered. "Why are you attacking me?"

"I'm not." He answered.

"Seems like it."

He let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"What's going on?" She sat down on his bed.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm sorry. My leg has been just bothering me today more then usual and I snapped."

"Want a hug?" She smiled. He nodded a little. She laughed and got up to hug him.

--

Olivia heard a knock on her door. She pulled on her blouse and went to answer it. Edward was standing there. "Well that was quick."

"She only lives fifteen minutes from here." Edward shrugged. "Can I come in? Or I wait out here?"

Olivia smiled and moved out of the way. "Come in."

He came in and closed the door behind him. "Um…not to sound like a complete guy…but…I'm your boyfriend?"

Olivia bit her lip. "Oh…um."

"I'm not complaining, I just wanted to know if were on the same page." He answered. "I'll be your boyfriend if you're my girlfriend."

She smiled. "Absolutely." She grabbed his hand. "Lets go."

"Right after you." He followed her out of the apartment.

Olivia looked at her watch. "Lets go get them." She opened Maddox's door and went in. They went toward Maddox's room where they heard laughter.

"Maddox stop, they will be here any minute." Nicole laughed more.

"Just a little more." He teased as he kissed her neck. "Maddy didn't get enough last night."

Olivia cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt."

Nicole instantly moved away from her boyfriend. "Excuse me." She stood behind Maddox as she buttoned up her shirt that Maddox undid.

Maddox's dress shirt was unbuttoned. "Sorry, she started it." He teased.

"Did not." Nicole gave him a mean look.

Olivia looked down at Maddox's body. She had no idea he had that type of body. He was actually muscular and fit. He even had a six-pack. "Um…we'll wait outside." She took Edwards hand and led him out in the hallway.

A couple minutes later, Maddox and Nicole came out. "So are we going with one car or two?" Maddox questioned.

"We can go with mine. Has enough room." Edward answered. All of them nodded and went downstairs. Edward went over to a Jaguar.

"Nice car." Maddox commented.

"Thanks." Edward nodded.

Maddox opened the back door for Nicole. "Nikki did you hear if you die in a expensive car, your insurance is doubled for your family?"

"Score." She teased and went in. He followed.

--

They sat in the restaurant somewhat quietly. Nicole and Edward talked the most since he was a businessman and she was a lawyer so they found a lot of stuff to talk about. Maddox and Olivia kept awkwardly silent.

Olivia was scared of this surprising crush she was developing on Maddox. She turned him down so many times and this was scaring her that she liked him when he was taken.

Maddox could feel the tension with Olivia and him. Was she mad that he got a girlfriend? And why did she suddenly pretend she was dating Edward?

"So this guy sues me for unreasonable termination." Edward continued his story.

"Oh I had those before." Nicole nodded. "Always ends up being some jerk looking for a free hand out."

Edward laughed and sipped his wine. He looked over at Maddox. "So what do you do? Olivia mentioned something about being a librarian right?"

"Professional Reference Finder. But yeah, Librarian in general." He answered and took a sip of his water.

"That's pretty cool." Edward nodded.

"I have to use the ladies room, excuse me." Nicole got up. "I'll be right back."

"Same here." Olivia got up and followed.

"Chicks huh?" Maddox teased. Edward smiled and nodded.

--

"So how long have you been dating Maddox?" Olivia questioned as she washed her hands.

"About a month maybe less." She answered. "We met a while back at his job."

"Oh. Maddox doesn't really give up when he wants a date." She smiled.

"Him? No. He rejected me the first time I asked him out." Nicole answered. "Then we kept running into each other so finally he asked me out a couple weeks ago."

"He rejected you? Normally he is the advocate of giving people chances."

"He explained it all. He was in love with someone else at the time and didn't want to ruin his chances."

Olivia slowly nodded. "Right. That sounds like Maddox. He is great"

Nicole smiled proudly. "He really is. He is smart, cute and a complete gentlemen. Hard to find those now a days."

Olivia smiled a little and just nodded. How could she not see before that Maddox was a great catch? He hardly had any flaws that really bothered her. She instantly looked up at the mirror after that thought. She loved his flaws? Was she in love with him? No way.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia drank another Martini as she laughed about the smallest things. The drunk detective amused Edward and Nicole but Maddox wasn't amused one bit. He was just sitting there staring at her.

"And then the guy walks into the bar." Olivia burst into laughter.

"Then what happens? You didn't finish the joke" Edward smiled a little.

"Well do I look like a stand up comedian?" Olivia pouted at him. "Silly boy."

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Maddox asked seriously. He didn't like this Olivia. For all the time he knew her, she didn't randomly get drunk. He respected that part of her. He had no respect for her at this moment.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" She mocked him.

"What?"

"What?"

"Stop" He ordered.

"Stop" She mocked his deep voice.

Maddox shook his head and finished his water. "I'm ready to go."

"Party pooper" Olivia slurred out at him.

He said nothing and got up. He took Nicole's coat and held it out for her. "Ready?"

Nicole got up seeing her boyfriend was in no mood to argue tonight. "Yeah. Sure." She pulled on her coat.

Maddox shook Edward's hand. "Thank you for the dinner."

"No problem." Edward nodded and noticed Olivia was now resting her head on his shoulder. "I'll just take her home."

Maddox glanced at Olivia and said nothing. He put his hand on Nicole's lower back and led her out of the restaurant.

--

Maddox slowly woke up to noise across the hall. He looked at his watch and it was already 2 AM. He got out of bed and opened the front door.

Olivia was sitting against her door staring at her keys not sure which opened her door. She looked up at her best friend. "Hey cutie"

Maddox shook his head. "What are you doing?"

"Going home." She chuckled a little. She stuck one key in and pouted when it didn't work.

He shook his head and kneeled down to help her up. "C'mon." He pulled her up to lean on his chest and took her keys. He took the right one and unlocked her door. "Where have you been?"

"Places"

"Doing what?"

"Things."

"Oh that's mature." He turned on her lights and threw the keys on the counter top. "I really hope you don't have work tomorrow."

"Work sucks." She stated out loud. "I hate work. I should quit and become a nun. Do nuns get paid?"

"I don't know Olivia." He answered and picked her up realizing she wasn't moving her feet. He carried her to her bedroom.

"My knight in shining armor." She cuddled up to his neck. She slowly started kissing his smooth neck.

"Stop it." He ordered and put her down on her bed. "You're drunk."

"No I'm not, I'm just in a very good mood." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down on her. "I want you."

"No you don't." He pulled her arms off him and got up. "You're such a slut when drunk."

She laughed a little. "That's a funny word."

"Yeah, yeah." He took off her shoes. "Where have you been all night? With Edward? Did he have sex with you while you were drunk?"

"Why so many questions?" She groaned.

"Olivia did he have sex with you?"

"No." She answered. "Did you have sex with your girlfriend? Must have been good. She seems better then me."

He looked up at her. "What? Is that why you got drunk tonight? You were jealous?"

"Again with the questions." She turned to the other side. "Take it all off."

"What?"

"The clothes. Uncomfortable." She mumbled into her pillow.

He sat her up and undid her belt. He slowly pulled her jeans down and put them to the side. He put the blanket over her.

"And the shirt." She reminded.

He nodded and undid her shirt. He gently took it off and looked at anything else but her breasts in her bra. He put the blanket on her. "Goodnight."

"Bra." She groaned. "Very uncomfortable."

"Olivia no." He shook his head. "I can't."

"Please." She pleaded.

"I can't."

"You know how to take a bra off, c'mon. We're both big kids."

"You do it then."

"No. Too drunk to think." She sat up and extended her arms to him to take her bra off.

He took a deep breath. He kneeled down and put the blanket around her chest. "Hold that." She did as told. He unhooked her bra and slowly took it off making sure her blanket was still around her chest. "Now lay down."

She let go of the blanket and fell on the bed completely naked except for her panties. Maddox froze. He kept staring at her bare, perfect breasts. She was beautiful. He hated every cell in Edward for being better then him to be able to call Olivia his girlfriend. He put the blanket over her body again.

Olivia took his hand and placed it on her cheek. "I love you." She whispered.

He just stared at her. She knew it was drunk her just saying random things. She didn't really mean it. It killed him to hear it and know she wasn't going to remember it tomorrow. "I love you too." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

Olivia suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. She started kissing him. The hand that was on her cheek, she led down her body. Suddenly his hand was in between her legs where she led it.

Maddox quickly shook his head and pulled his hand away. "No."

"I want to though." She kept her eyes closed.

"You're drunk, I can't do that to you." He whispered and backed away. "We can't, not now and not like this."

"But I trust you Edward." She whispered and interlaced her fingers with his.

Maddox just stared at her. He said nothing and pulled his hand away. He got up and instantly left the apartment. He locked her door and went to his own place. He went to his room and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked over at Nicole sleeping. What was he thinking leaving his girlfriend for someone who didn't even know he existed?

--

Olivia opened her eyes the next morning to a pulsating headache. She looked down and noticed she was basically naked. What the hell happened last night? She got out of bed and got dressed.

She knew Maddox didn't drink, he would be sober enough to know what happened last night. She went across the hall and didn't even bother knocking on the door. They were best friends, they never knocked on each other's door. Boy did she regret it.

Nicole and Maddox were against the wall having sex completely naked. "Oh my god." Was the only thing to leave Olivia's mouth. She couldn't look away or get out. She noticed that Maddox had a very nice ass. Extremely firm and a fit tan body.

"Christ Liv! Out!" Maddox practically yelled as he tried to figure out what to do.

Olivia snapped out of her trance and quickly left the apartment. She heard some noise as the couple pulled themselves together.

The door opened quickly. Maddox was in jeans and putting on his belt. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"I'm sorry." Olivia apologized. "I got used to not knocking on your door. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head and left the door open for her. He kept quiet as he went to the kitchen. Nicole came out of the bedroom fully dressed and blushing extremely. "Good morning."

Olivia waved a little and came in. "Sorry to interrupt…again."

"It's fine. I have to go to work." She grabbed her leather jacket. She gave Maddox a kiss. "Bye. I love you."

"I love you too." He answered as she left the apartment.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Wow. You guys are serious if you're saying I love you already."

Maddox shrugged and put breakfast in two plates. "We just said it this morning, reason we were screwing against the wall…but you know what happens after that."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"You never think." He put the plate of food in front of her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is this about last night?"

"Which part? You getting piss faced drunk? Yeah it is."

"Why are you mad? You got a peep show didn't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I woke up with no clothes and my door was locked. You're the only man in the tri-state area paranoid enough to lock his door after seeing a girl naked."

"You wanted me to undress you. I did not take advantage." He answered and stood by the counter top shirtless.

"Right." She began eating her food.

He just stared at her. "Since when have I ever taken advantage of you? Never. In all the years we have known each other, your safety always came before anything. You're my best friend Olivia. Christ." He shook his head.

She looked up at him. "Fine. I'm sorry."

"What's this about anyway? Why did you get drunk last night?"

"It's nothing." She answered.

"This really isn't the time to be private. You just saw me inside of some girl. I think we passed the line of appopriate. Tell me."

She shrugged a little. "It's stupid."

"Well I'm stupid, I'll understand better."

She smiled a little. "I sort of thought last night that I was in love with you."

"Was this before the first Martini or second?"

"Before any drinking." She answered and looked up at him. "I was jealous. I didn't think it was fair that you were with Nicole. So I got drunk." He said nothing for a good two minutes. "It would really help if you had something to say."

"I don't. I don't know what to say without yelling." He answered calmly.

"What?"

He shook his head angrily. "You can't do that Olivia! You cant expect me to wait for you for years and finally when I'm over you to make me feel guilty for not waiting a couple more days!"

"Maddo-"

"No! I have listened to you for a good three years! I listened to every word you said and I bended backwards to understand you! Now you listen to me! I'm happy, you can't come in here and ruin that for me!"

"That's not what I'm trying to do." She answered honestly. "I want you to be happy."

He shook his head. "Why would you tell me that now? Do you even know if you are?"

"I think I am."

"You think?" He shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She answered. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me. You just…confused the hell out of me."

"I don't want you to ruin what you have with Nicole. She makes you happy. We can just be friends."

He looked up at her. "I don't know how we can do that."

"We can't even be friends?"

"No. Trust me. Being in love with your best friend sucks. Watching them go from person to person before they would ever even consider dating you is more then some people can take. I don't wish that upon you."

"You did it. You watched me date all sorts of guys."

"Yeah. That's what hurts." He answered. "And I did it because I prayed you would come to your senses. And you did…a little too late but you got there."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

She nodded and got off her chair. She slowly hugged him and said nothing. He hugged her back and kept quiet also.

Suddenly, the apartment door opened. Austin came in. "Wow. Sorry to interrupt the hugging."

They slowly let go of each other. "I was just leaving." Olivia answered and wiped her eyes before any of the guys saw her crying. She quickly walked past Austin and left the apartment.

Austin watched her go to her place. "Wow. What happened in here?" He closed the door.

Maddox sat down and smiled a little. "She's in love with me."

Austin sat across him. "But you're dating Nicole"

"Yeah."

"And you love Olivia?"

"Yup."

"And Olivia is dating someone other then you again?"

"Of course."

Austin nodded. "Wow. I miss the dating world. Seems fun the second I leave it."

"This isn't fun dude. This sucks."

"What are you talking about? You have an amazing chance here little brother." Austin smiled. "Nicole wants to bang you, Olivia wants to bang you. Are we on the same page?"

"I can't do that."

"Sure you can. Just make sure they don't know and you schedule the dates on different nights. And Olivia is right across the hall, bang her in the afternoon, Nicole in the night."

Maddox shook his head. "I'm not you. I don't cheat."

"But make sure you bang Nicole at her place. Olivia is too much of a detective, she will figure it out."

"Austin."

"Fine. Sorry. Don't live every man's fantasy of two beautiful women in the same day."

Maddox put his head down. "I want Olivia. But I can't break up with Nicole. She hasn't hurt me the way Olivia has."

"Give her time."

"Not helping." He groaned into his hands.

"Olivia has an amazing body. Nicole has a lot of money. I think it's really simple. Nicole."

"Get out." Maddox pointed at the door.

Austin laughed a little. "You're not that serious with Nicole. Just end it. Not like you said you loved her." Maddox kept staring at him. "Oh baby brother you didn't."

"This morning."

"Stupid little fuck."

"It just happened." Maddox answered. "Last night I'm taking care of Olivia while she's drunk. She tells me she loves me and tells me she wants me. Then calls me by her boyfriends name."

"Wait…you screwed Olivia while she was drunk? I think you have to date her so she doesn't call it rape. Date rape should get you less time."

"No!" He yelled. "I did not have sex with her while she was drunk."

"Should have. Olivia is a sex kitten when drunk."

"What? How do you know?"

"That one time we had sex, she insisted we get drunk first. Wow. Amazing. Blew my mind away. Now that I think of it, maybe you should choose Olivia. She will show you the world with that vagina."

"Austin!" Maddox quickly got up. "Enough."

He started laughing. "I'm just saying. It's really nice and-"

"Don't want to hear it." Maddox quickly shook his head and left the apartment. He could hear his big brother laughing in the kitchen still.

Maddox knocked on Olivia's door. Olivia answered. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He answered.

"What's up?"

He thought for a second. "You know I'm not really brave so I'm going to try to get this right the first time without stuttering." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's always been you. You know that. And if you feel the same way, we can give it a try. I would love to take you on a date sometime-" He stopped talking when Edward came to the door.

"Hey Olivia-" Edward spotted Maddox there. "Oh hey man."

Maddox nodded. "Hey. I was just asking your girlfriend if she knew where one of my DVDs was. But I think my brother borrowed it. Sorry to interrupt."

Olivia quickly shook her head. "You weren't" She knew the guts it took Maddox to ask her out.

"I have to go." Maddox answered and quickly turned around. He went into his apartment and sat down in his previous chair across his brother.

"Nicole?" Austin questioned.

"Absouletly." Maddox answered and put his head down on the table again. "I hate my life."

"I hate your life too." Austin teased and opened up a magazine.


	12. Chapter 12

Almost two weeks passed by before Olivia saw Maddox after the incident in the hallway. Him trying to ask her out. Edward showing up. Them never discussing their feelings for one another.

Olivia tried calling Edward again for the 5th time that day. He didn't answer his phone or his text messages. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Olivia got up and went to answer it. She opened it and Edward was standing there. He awkwardly stared at the ground and didn't look up at Olivia. "Hey" Olivia spoke up. "Where you been?"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah." Olivia raised an eyebrow completely confused by his behavior.

He came in and didn't give her a kiss. "I have to talk to you."

"Ok." Olivia closed the door behind her. "Want to sit down?"

"No." He finally turned around to look at Olivia. "You know I care a lot about you right?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Is this a break up speech?"

He bit his lip. "Viviana and I have been talking, and we don't think its fair to stay divorced for Angel."

"Oh." Olivia nodded. Not believing this man was breaking her heart again. "This is a getting back together with your ex speech."

"I'm sorry Olivia." He whispered. "Its not fair to you."

Olivia just nodded and crossed her arms on her chest. "Ok." She opened up her door. "Bye."

He slowly nodded. "That's fair." He walked to her door and stopped. "I'm sorry."

"Yup. Bye." Olivia didn't look at him.

He walked away with his head hanging down. Olivia closed the door behind him and just leaned against the wall. This was the reason she never let anyone in. They always let her down.

She took a deep breath and went across the hall. She knocked on Maddox's door.

Austin answered. "Hey Liv, what's up?"

"Is Maddox here?"

"No. He didn't tell you? He moved out like a week ago." Austin crossed his arms across his chest. Olivia's eyes started glistening. "You ok?"

"Yeah" She wiped her eyes. "Just boy problems"

Austin took her into a hug. "Amy's inside. How about I make us some margaritas and we discuss it?" Olivia nodded into his chest.

Austin led her into the apartment where his fiancé quickly greeted one of their close friends. "Oh Honey." Amy quickly gave her a hug. Olivia started crying.

Austin rubbed her back and hugged both of the girls. "You still have us." Austin teased. "We will be next door neighbors in the nursing home, I promise."

Olivia let out a small laugh. "Thanks guys."

"I'll make some margaritas. Yours will be extra strong." Austin let go of them and went to the kitchen.

Amy took Olivia's hand and led her into the living room to sit on the couch. "Talk to me."

Olivia washed her face in the bathroom at her next-door neighbors. They already had about 3 margaritas each, Olivia was slowly starting to get tipsy. She wiped her face and went out of the bathroom.

There was another person in the kitchen now. An extremely good-looking stranger. Olivia froze in her tracks realizing it was Maddox. He shaved his hair to a buzz-cut. His glasses were gone and he had a five o'clock shadow. He was wearing a plaid dress shirt that showed off his biceps that he was obviously working on. His dark blue jeans wrapped around all the right places.

Maddox was talking to Austin and then heard Olivia come out of the bathroom. He looked over at her. They just stared at each other for what seemed forever.

Olivia's heart dropped. Behind his shaggy hair, white t-shirts, and glasses…he was gorgeous. "Hi." Olivia finally spoke.

"Hi." Maddox smirked. "How are you?"

"Good." Olivia nodded. She finally got enough courage to walk over to him. "You look great."

He slightly blushed. "Thanks. As do you."

"I like your haircut."

He slightly scratched his buzz-cut. "Thank you. Thought I try something new."

Austin handed Olivia a drink and then Maddox a drink. "I'm gonna go see how my wifey is doing." He went to the living room and cuddled up with Amy.

"You drink now?" Olivia asked looking down at his glass.

"A little." He nodded. "You only live once you know." He smirked.

"Right." Olivia smiled and took a gulp of her drink. "How's Nicole?"

"Oh, good." He nodded. "She's great."

Olivia nodded. "Good."

"I heard about you and Edward. Sorry about that. You ok?"

"I'll live." Olivia slightly nodded. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving out?"

"It kinda just happened. I moved out over the weekend. I knocked on your door a couple times, but I'm guessing you were at work."

"That sounds about right." Olivia smiled and kept sipping her drink.

A couple hours later, all four were in the living room cracking up, completely drunk. It was already 2 am. Olivia and Austin decided to compete in monopoly and do tequila shots. Amy was lying on the couch, and Maddox was on the recliner.

"You're such a cheater!" Austin yelled at her. "Oh my god!"

Maddox started cracking up. "Don't be a little bitch Aus. It's just a board game."

Olivia laughed even harder. "I didn't cheat! You just don't know how to play"

"I don't wanna play anymore" Austin threw a little plastic house at Olivia and then Maddox. "I feel like you guys are in it together."

Maddox laughed and gave Olivia the money he was sneaking to her the whole time.

"I knew it!" Austin jumped on Maddox and playfully punched him in the gut. "You piece of shit!"

Maddox kept laughing and finally threw his big brother off him and onto the floor.

Austin got up and went over to Amy who was about to fall asleep. He picked her up over his shoulder. Amy just giggled. "I'm taking her to bed before she knocks out. Night kids." He messed with Olivia's hair and carried his fiancé to the bedroom.

Olivia smiled and gathered the monopoly pieces. "What you doing tonight?"

"Going home." Maddox got up and cleaned up the table from the shot glasses. "I'll walk you to your door so you're safe."

Olivia let out a small giggle and got up. "Such a gentlemen."

Maddox opened the front door for her. Olivia walked out and stood in front of her door.

Maddox closed the door and slow motioned walked to Olivia's door that was two feet away. Olivia started laughing harder at him. He finally got to the door and exhaled. "Thank god we're finally here."

Olivia smiled and unlocked her door. "Thank you for walking me to the door." She gave him a hug. Without realizing it, she instantly rubbed her hips against his. Neither let go of the hug. Olivia suddenly felt his erection against her leg. She looked into his eyes. "I meant what I said, you look good." She whispered. "Sexy almost."

Maddox gulped and could feel his erection get harder. "I think you could feel exactly what I feel for you right now."

Her lips quivered against his. "Come inside." She turned her knob behind her back. She let go of the hug and grabbed his hand. She led him inside and closed the door.

They just stared at each other. Olivia looked down at his bulge against his jeans. "I want to. Badly." She licked her lips. "But what about Nicole?"

"What about her? We broke up two weeks ago." He finally admitted it. "I just didn't want to tell you so I didn't seem like a loser. You think this makeover was random?"

Olivia suddenly smiled. "Really? You're single?"

"Yeah." He nodded and took a step closer to her. "I'm single." He pressed his lips against hers. They suddenly started making out without control. Olivia started undoing his jeans and then his dress shirt.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and started pulling off his jeans. She pulled them off completely and noticed his huge erection in his boxers. She wasn't expecting him to be that big. She sat down on top of him and took off his dress shirt. He had a six pack and muscular arms. Not what she expected.

He threw her down on the bed and pulled her jeans off. He kissed her thighs and then her stomach. He pulled her shirt off and kissed her breasts. He slowly unhooked her bra and just smiled at her perfect breasts.

Olivia smiled at his dorky smile. She grabbed the elastic around his boxers. "My turn." She pulled his boxers down and her mouth dropped. "Holy shit." He had to be close to 9 inches and was thick.

He let out a laugh. "Why is everyone always shocked?"

"Cause, guys who have your size of a dick, are usually a bunch of dicks." Olivia smiled. "Damn boy."

He blushed and kneeled down. "Don't worry." He gave her a kiss and made her lay down on the bed. He pulled her panties down. He started eating her out which made her moan and groan with pleasure.

"oh my god." Olivia's eyes widened. "Wow you're good." She gripped a pillow and covered her face. "Holy shit." She gripped the back of his head not knowing what to do from the pleasure. "I'm gonna cum, fuck, I'm coming." She let out a scream in her pillow as her body started shaking.

Maddox wiped his mouth and let out a small giggle. He reached over to his jeans and got a condom from his wallet. He put it on his erect penis and got in between Olivia's legs.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Is this how you fit yourself in? get the girl all wet and horny?"

He laughed. "Hey, reading a lot has its benefits. Gotta be educated with a weapon like this."

Olivia smiled and placed her hands on his waist. "Slowly."

He slowly started pushing inside of her. He watched her reactions to make sure she was okay. He was halfway in when Olivia winced from pain.

He leaned down and kissed her neck to relax her. Olivia smiled and placed her hand on the back of his neck. The more she enjoyed herself, the more he pushed in with ease. "Damn you're smart." She whispered. A little more in and she placed her hand on his chest. "No more. Hurts."

He nodded and slowly started thrusting to pleasure them both. Olivia watched him realizing how good he was at sex. His hips gyrated in circles to give her pleasure. Olivia grabbed the back his bare ass and pushed him in completely. Both of them let out a groan.

"How did you get this good?" Olivia asked as he kept thrusting.

"I read. Reading includes sex books, like the Kama sutra." He smiled and suddenly pulled out. "Turn over."

Olivia just looked at him but did it. "I swear to god, you put that thing in my ass, I will murder you."

He let out a small laugh. "You freak." He pulled her hips up toward him. He entered her from the back. Olivia instantly let out a loud groan.

"Oh my god, yeah." She panted. She got on all fours and let him take control. This was new for Olivia to let someone be completely in control during sex. She trusted him and it was amazing.

He grabbed her waist and started going faster. Both panting and getting sweatier by the second.

Twenty minutes later, they both came extremely hard. Olivia fell on her stomach and he fell on top of her. He caught his breath against her neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek before rolling over on the bed. He pulled off his condom and laid on his back.

Olivia smiled and turned to cuddle with him. She laid on his sweaty chest and let him embrace her. She looked up at him. He looked down at her. "What?" He asked.

She smiled. "I love you."

He gave her a kiss. "I love you too." He held her in his arms and slowly drifted off to sleep. Olivia gave him a kiss on his chest and laid there feeling extremely safe in his arms.

Maddox slowly started waking up. He had a boner before he even opened his eyes. He finally opened his eyes and realized what was happening. Olivia was under the blanket giving him a blow job as a form of waking up.

He smiled and placed his arms behind his head. "Good morning to you too."

Olivia pulled herself up to his face. "Good morning." She gave him a kiss on the lips and continued what she was doing.

"Can I watch at least?" he asked and tried to take the blanket off.

"I guess." Olivia stroked him with her hand and threw the blanket off her.. "You gave your oral performance last night, thought it was my turn." She took him into her mouth again.

He just smiled and watched his gorgeous, naked woman give him oral. She stopped for a second a pulled a condom out of his wallet. "Want me to finish? Or you want to finish inside me?"

"Jump on." He smiled.

She put the condom around his erect penis. She climbed on top of him and put him inside of her. She placed her hands on his six pack and started moving.

He placed his hands on her waist and moved her how he wanted. "Yeah." He sat up and sucked on her nipples. Olivia grabbed the back of his head and moaned.

Just when they were about to finish, Olivia's phone rang.

"No." Maddox answered. "Give me two minutes." He started thrusting into her.

"It's work" Olivia panted. "I have to." The phone kept ringing.

Maddox grabbed her by the waist and tossed her down on the bed. "Focus. Look at me."

Olivia did what he said. In a matter of seconds both of them came. He fell off her and caught his breath. Olivia grabbed her phone and answered it before the last ring.

"Benson." She covered her mouth to control her breaths. "Yeah. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and looked over at Maddox. "What the hell was that?"

He smiled and looked over at her. "If you focus on your arousal, you get more aroused thus you will come faster."

Olivia slapped his chest. "This is what it's like to date a genius?" She got up and started to get dressed.

He rolled on his side and pulled the sheet up to his waist. "So we're dating now?"

Olivia put her bra on. "Um. I don't know. I guess."

"Like real dating? Like dinner? Or dating me in bed cause of my big penis?"

Olivia pulled her jeans up and looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to take you to dinner and be able to call you my girlfriend."

She pulled her sweater on. "You know I'm really busy at work Maddox. I mean, we can't even have breakfast without me being called into work."

"Is this your way of using me as a sex toy?"

"No. I mean, I don't know. I just got broken up with last night." She put her badge and gun on.

Maddox just nodded and got up. He started getting dressed. "Ok. I get it." He put his jeans on. "Just sex."

"I don't mean to get you mad."

"I'm not." He buttoned up his shirt. "It's just a physical thing. Understandable." He went over to her. "I'll see you around." He gave her a kiss on the lips and left.

Olivia let out a deep breath and grabbed her jacket.

Olivia and Elliot walked into the library where Maddox worked. They stumbled upon one of his friends as a suspect and Maddox wasn't answering his phone. "Excuse me" Olivia stopped a librarian. "Is Maddox Bennington here?"

The librarian looked confused. "Um. He doesn't work here anymore. He quit weeks ago."

"Thanks." Olivia stated and looked shocked. "Something's wrong. He loves his job." She pulled her phone out. "I'll call his brother, to get his new address."

"Hey Liv." Austin answered.

"Hey. Do you have Maddox's new address?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I need to talk to him about something, he isn't answering his phone."

"Oh. He won't be home. He is at work at this time."

"Does he have a new job? I just stopped by the library."

"Yeah he does."

Olivia let out a small laugh. "Where? I just need to ask him a couple questions about one of his friends."

"I can't tell you that." Austin answered awkwardly.

"What?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't tell you where he works. Only Amy and I are allowed to know, since we're his emergency contacts."

"Alright. Can I get his address?"

"Um. Sorry. I can't."

Olivia looked shocked. She looked over at Elliot. "I can't have his address?" she stated in shock. "What does he work for the FBI or something?" Olivia laughed a little bit.

"I have to go." Austin stated. "I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone.

Olivia hung up her phone. "That was strange." Olivia opened her car door. "Too strange. "

"You don't know where he lives or works? I thought you guys were best friends."

"We are. He has been acting strange for a couple weeks now. He moved last week. Got a complete new makeover. Quit his job. Something's going on." She got in the car.


End file.
